MERA KYA KASOOR?
by Abhijita
Summary: A non investigation one shot on abhijeet and daya... basicallly a story on friendship... WARNING- READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Daya got out of the flight at the airport. He was feeling better and fresh now.

Daya: (thinking) yaar! Mumbai ko kitna miss kiya… 1 mahine… poore 1 mahine mission pe bhej rakha tha bahar… kitna miss kiya sabko. Abhijeet ki daat, tarika ki dosti, acp sir ke woh orders, salunkhe sir ki research, freddy ke woh aatma ke kisse (stories) aur vivek ka usey chidana.. aur ofcourse… meri qualis uff! Finally sab wapas milne waala hai mujhe…Aaj Mumbai ko ek mahine baad dekh ke lag raha hai jaise kitna badal gaya hai?! par Mumbai ke log nahi badle honge iss pe poora bharosa hai… khaskar meri cid family.. unka woh pyaar mere liye kabhi nahi badal sakta… kabhi nahi.

**Little did he know that this one month had changed everything for him. everything!**

he was so much excited that he went to the bureau directly with his luggage. Everyone was very happy seeing him but daya's eyes were searching for only one person he wanted to meet so urgently – his best friend abhijeet.

but he couldn't find him. just then freddy came..

freddy: daya sir acha hua aap aa gaye.. ek mahine aapko pata nahi humne aapko kitna miss kiya. Abhijeet sir ka bhi mood bahut off rehta tha. Woh bhi aapko bahut miss karte honge sir..

daya: hmm don't worry abhijeet ka mood toh ek minute mein theek kar doonga mai. Par hai kahan abhijeet?

freddy: pata nahi sir. Bureau toh aa gaye the. Shayad acp sir ke cabin mein honge…

daya: hmm dekhta hoon.

He moved towards acp's cabin when he saw abhijeet coming out with a smiley face. Daya looked at him with a huge smile on his face. Abhijeet looked at him and his smile disappeared. He looked towards another side. Daya moved towards him but abhijeet moved away towards vivek and started talking with him..

Abhijeet: haan vivek kal ki case ki reports taiyaar hai?

Vivek: haan sir bas ho jayengi aandhe ghante mein.

Abhijeet: good! Acp sir ko submit karne se pehle ek baar mujhse check karwa lena.

Vivek: haan sir theek hai ho jayega…

Abhijeet: chalo lag jao kaam pe aaj finish kar lete hain reports.

Vivek: yes sir… (seeing daya wanting to talk to abhijeet) sir umm. Daya sir…

Abhijeet: (annoyed tone) vivek tum apna kaam karo ok?

Vivek: (looking down) ok sir…

Daya tried to talk to daya but abhijeet moved towards his desk and sat down and started working on a file..

Daya: vivek, kaise ho aur batao?

Vivek: acha hoon sir. Ab aap aa gaye ho na ab aur ache ho gaye hain hum sab. Ek mahine se aap ko bahut yaad kiya. Aapke aate hi bureau mein jaise raunak wapas aa gayi hai.

Daya: hmm… bureau mein raunak wapas aa gayi hai… (looing at abhijeet) phir bhi kuch logon ke chehre utre hue hain.

Vivek: sir…

Daya (leaning closer) yaar iss abhijeet ko kya ho gaya hai? mood off hai bahut iska?

Vivek: pata nahi sir. Aapke jaane ke baad aise toh theek the.. Hume laga ki aapko miss kar rahe honge shayad… par ab toh kuch samajh nahi aa raha…

Daya: koi case wase ka tension nahi hai na?

Vivek: nahi sir.. aisa toh kuch nahi hai..

Daya: iss ek mahine mein koi aisa case toh nahi aa gaya na ki acp sir phirse abhijeet pe shak kar rahe the?

Vivek: bilkul nahi sir… humare officers se related kuch bhi nahi hua. Bas ek do murder ke case aye the aur kuch kidnapping ke cases… aisa kuch bhi nahi hua ki abhijeet sir pareshaan ho…

Daya: koi particular case ke baad se aise kar raha hai ya bas aaj hi?

Vivek: sir ab abhijeet sir humse humesha hi theek se hi baat kar rahe the… infact freddy sir ki taang bhi kheech rahe the… aise hansi mazaak kar rahe the… pata nahi achanak mood off kyu ho gaya?

Daya: hmm… acha theek hai tum apne files complete kar lo mai aata hoon acp sir se milke.

Vivek: ok sir..

Daya moved inside acp's cabin after knocking.

Acp: arey daya aao aao andar aao. Ek mahine se mission pe gaye hue ho… sabne bahut yaad kiya tumhe.

Daya: sir yaad toh maine bhi aap sabko bahut kiya.. par kaam toh kaam hota hai na sir.

Acp: haan… waise tumhare mission ke reports?

Daya; sir mai kaam kar raha hoon. Parso tak aapko mail kar doonga..

Acp: theek hai theek hai. itne lambe mission se aaye ho.. thora araam kar lo. Itni jaldi bhi nahi hai. chaho toh 2-3 din ke liye chutti le lo..

Daya: nahi sir… bureau ko itna miss kiya ki aur chutti loonga toh pagal ho jaunga.. (looking down) aur waise bhi ghar pe akele rehke karunga kya? Hai hi kaun mera?

Acp: (smiling) kaho toh abhijeet ko bhi chutti de doon?

Daya: nahi sir! Phir mujhpe chillayega ki maine uski chutti kyu sanction karwaye… aise hi gussa hai aur bhadak jayega…

Acp: gussa hai? abhijeet tumse naraaz hai?

Daya: shayad… kya pata? Bureau mein sab mile mujhse. Sabne hi hello kiya par abhijeet ne mujhe dekhke seedha muh ghuma liya. Mai baat karne gaya toh mujhe avoid kar raha hai.

Acp: hmm shayad khafa hoga tumse. Poore ek mahine ke liye tumse dur tha na… aise hi jhootha gussa dikha raha hai… humesha tum uss se naraaz hote ho aaj woh tumse naraaz hai. jao manao apne bhai ko…

Daya: ho sakta hai sir… par mai bhi har nahi manunga. Akhir mai bhi dekhu kitne der gussa rehta hai mujhse..

Acp (smiling) bilkul! Aur agar zyaada drama karega na toh mere paas le aana. Ek daat mein sab sudhar dunga usey.

Daya: nahi sir uski zaroorat nahi padegi… mai dekh loonga abhijeet ko..

Daya moved out of acp's cabin and went towards abhijeet's desk.

Daya: (sweetly) abhijeet! abhi!

He got no response from him.

Daya: arey boss. Gussa ho mujhse? Baat nahi karoge?

_Again no response._

Daya: boss tumhi se baat kar raha hoon. Ek mahine baad aaya hoon. Ek baar mil toh lo ache se.. phir saari naraazgi dur kar doonga tumhari.

Abhijeet was still silent.

Daya: theek nahi baat karni toh mat karo. Mai bolta hoon tum suno. Kam se kam kaan khule hain. Baat toh sunai de hi rahi hogi… pata hai mission pe na…

Abhijeet just moved out from his desk with the files and went towards vivek.

Abhijeet: vivek tumhari files complete ho gayi?

Vivek: yes sir mai papers arrange karke deta hoon. Ek minute rukiye..

Abhijeet (keeping his files on vivek's desk) yeh files bhi zara dekh lo yaar. Bas do ya teen pages honge. isey bhi please complete kar do na.

Vivek (in a complaining tone) sir yeh achi baat nahi hai. ab aapne bhi apna file de diya mujhe hi.. freddy sir bhi mujhe hi apne files de de rahe hain. Ab aap bhi…

Abhijeet: vivek mera desk na kahin aur shift karna hoga. Khidki ke paas hai aur main road bilkul neeche. Bahut shor gul ho raha hai… (looking at daya) awaazon se disturb ho raha hoon aur kaam pe dhyaan nahi de paa raha. Kal se yahan pe tumhare bagal pe shift kar loonga desk… kam se kam unn traffic ki awazon se irritate toh nahi hona padega…

Vivek: sir par traffic….

Abhijeet: vivek file do mujhe check karke ACP sir ko deni hai…

Vivek (handing him the file) : par sir aap uss jagah pe 17 saal se aaj achanak traffic ki awaaz…..?

Abhijeet took the file and moved towards acp's cabin.

Daya was totally shocked by abhijeet's behavior.

Sachin: arey yeh abhijeet sir ko kya ho gaya? unka desk humesha daya sir ke desk ke saamne hota hai aaj achanak abhijeet sir aisa kaise kar sakte hain?

Freddy: sir abhijeet sir naraaz honge daya sir se. ek mahine poore mission pe the. Ek baar bhi koi contact nahi koi message nahi. Shayad apni naraazgi jata rahe hain. Aap dekhna thodi der mein gussa shant ho jayega toh phir daya sir ki fikar karne lagenge.

Sachin: hmm sahi kaha freddy warna abhijeet sir daya sir ne naraaz reh hi nahi sakte…

Daya was a bit upset by abhijeet's behavior but he wasn't going to lose hope so quickly. Afterall abhijeet was his best buddy and he wasn't going to be angry with him for long… daya collected all his hopes and strength to go and talk to abhijeet again..

Abhijeet came out of ACP's cabin with another file in his hand started reading it.

Daya(thinking) hmm abhi lunch time pe bahar leke jaata hoon isey. Phir bill ayega toh aaj mai pay karunga… pakka shock ho jayega… tab toh muh se niklega hi "daya aaj bill tu pay kar raha hai"… toh mai bhi sweetly kahunga "agar itni parwah hai toh mai nahi deta, tum hi de do"… phir pakka kahega "tera kuch nahi ho sakta.."

Daya waited for one chance to talk to him but there was no chance. The wohle day abhijeet was busy reading his files and working on the computer and he avoided daya completely.

It was 12:30 pm when abhijeet got a call and he was moving out of the bureau.

Daya (noticing this): abhijeet kahan ja rahe ho?

Abhijeet was still moving out avoiding daya.

Daya(following him) : mai bhi saath mein chalu?

Still there was no response.

Daya: (teasing) acha ab samjha dr. tarika ne bulaya kya?

Abhijeet shot an angry glare towards him and daya just shut up. He motioned freddy with his eyes. Freddy understood.

Freddy: abhijeet sir? Aap kahan ja rahe hain?

Abhijeet: yaar woh ek khabri ka call aaya tha bas milne ja raha hoon.

Freddy: sir aap kab tak ayenge? Lunch time taka a jayenge na?

Abhijeet: ab yeh toh nahi bata sakta. Par chinta mat karo mai khaana kha lunga kisi hotel mein..

Freddy; ok sir. Agar kuch badi information hui toh hume bhi batayiyega.

Abhijeet: bilkul!

Abhijeet moved out of the bureau and daya hurried behind him.

Daya: boss aaj hum dono kisi hotel mein chale lunch time? Kitne dino se saath mein nahi khaya.. aaj chale?

Abhijeet was silent and kept walking downstairs..

Daya: batao na… acha theek hai. tum aa jaana bureau phir saath mein chalenge ok?

Abhijeet was about to move out of the bureau building completely but daya stood at the door blocking him.

Daya: (confident) aaj mai tumhare saath hi khaana khaana chahta hoon abhijeet.. jab tak aaj tum nahi aaoge mere saath mai khaana nahi kahunga..

Abhijeet: (straightcut) mai nahi aunga.

Daya was shocked as hell to listen this from abhijeet. he didn't expect abhijeet to be angry at him for such a long time and after all this painful silence this was the thing he was hearing from his best friend after soo many days?

Daya: (moving away from the door) mai intezaar karunga tumhara. Hotel Scarlet aaj 1:00 baje..

Abhijeet moved out of the bureau without any word.

Daya waited for abhijeet to return but he didn't return. He was just sitting at his desk alone as he watched other officers in their own groups. Then he saw purvi and tasha woh were involved in a cat fight…

Purvi: tasha! Mai tujhe nahi chorungi.. mai bas haath dhone gayi aur tuney mera poora tiffin kha liya haan?

Tasha: hahahahaha.. arey purvi jo tera hai woh mera hai jo mera hai woh mera…

Purvi: ruk! Tasha ki bachhi… tujhe aaj mai sabak sikhati hoon. Tujhe pata tha ki aaj mera favourite dish tha tiffin mein. Tuney poori ki poori chowmein akele uda di… bhukkad kahi ki..

Tasha: nahi maine akele kahan khatam ki? Sachin aur freddy sir ka bhi haath hai ismien.

Sachin and freddy were shocked to hear this.

Sachin; purvi woh tumhara tiffin tha… tasha ne mujhse kaha uska tiffin hai aur insist kiya lene ko..

Freddy: haan mujhe bhi…

Tasha laughed while purvi was were angry…

Purvi: tasha tuney poore bureau mein baat diya mera tiffin haan? (sad tone) mujhe itni bhook lagi hai… ab mai kya khaungi?

And she turned her back towards tasha and sat down on the chair. Tasha smiled and took out her tiffin and placed it on the table. She wrapped her arms around purvi..

Tasha: purvi ek baar dekh idhar.

Purvi: nahi dekhna mujhe kuch bhi…

Tasha: arey purvi ek baar dekh toh sahi. Phir jitna gussa hona hai ho lena.. bas ek baar dekh na..

Purvi turned around to see her tiffin. It was filled with chowmein.

Purvi: (surprised) tasha?

Tasha: (smiling) arey purvi woh sacchi mein meri hi tiffin thi. Maine tujhe chidhane ke liye kiya yeh sab… teri tiffin toh yehi hai… dekh… poora bhara hua…

Purvi; tasha.. tu bhi na..

Tasha watched happily as purvi was eating her tiffin.

Purvi: lekin tasha. Mazaak ke chakkar mein tuney apna tiffin to poora share kar diya. ab tu kya khayegi?

Tasha; arey rehne de na yaar. Its ok..

Purvi: nahi tu kha ismein se..

Tasha: nahi yaar. Teri favourite dish hai.. tu kha… I'm ok yaar.

Purvi: oye dieting queen. Aur dieting karegi toh gayab ho jayegi. Ab chup chap kha samjhi…

They both started eating from purvi's tiffin while daya watched them with a smile on his face. It reminded them of his nice times with abhijeet..

Sachin saw daya sitting alone and motioned purvi and tasha..

Purvi: arey daya sir aap bhi ayiye na.

Daya: nahi purvi… mai aata hoon. Mujhe aaj abhijeet ke saath lunch karna tha. Agar by chance woh bureau mein aaye na toh bolna ki mai hotel Scarlet mein uska wait kar raha hoon.

Daya moved out of the bureau and drove to hotel scarlet. He got a table for two and sat down. He waited for abhijeet. but there was no sign of him.. it was 1:30 now but still he wasn't there… time passed by… it was 2:00 pm… daya was getting worried.

Daya (thinking) oh no! kahin kuch gadbad toh nahi ho gayi? Abhijeet apne khabri se milna gaya tha… kahi koi musibat mein toh nahi pad gaya.. abhijeet ko call karke dekhta hoon.

He was about to dial abhijeet's number when he saw abhijeet enter in the hotel. Daya was very happy to see abhijeet but his happiness didn't last as he saw another friend of abhijeet enter with him.

They both got another table and sat there. Daya just saw them. He didn't have courage to go there and ask abhijeet as to what the hell was this. He was very sad…

Daya: abhi… apne dost ke saath.. aise… mujhe dekh kar bhi muh ghuma liya…

He saw abhijeet order food stuff with his friend and eat it there. Daya watched with his mouth wide-open. He was hurt now.. this was the limit. How could abhijeet do like this to him? how could he?

Daya (determined) : theek hai abhijeet. theek hai. tum ziddi toh mai bhi tumhara hi dost hoon.. maine kaha tha na .. ki agar tum mere saath nahi kahoge toh mai bhi nahi khaunga. Ab jab tak tum mere saath wapas nahi aate mai bhi nahi khane waala. Jaao! Mai bhi dekhta hoon. Apne dost ko kab tak bhookha rakhoge tum…

He moved out of the hotel without having any food or even coffee. He drove back to the bureau.. abhijeet came back shortly after daya.

Freddy: arey daya sir… aa gaye aap? Khaana kha liya?

Daya: nahi…. Woh.. woh mujhe bhook nahi hai.

Freddy: sir par aap.

But daya moved towards his desk.

Freddy; abhijeet sir? Aap dono ne khaana kyu nahi khaya? Aap log aise kaam kaise karenge?

Abhijeet: freddy! Maine kab kaha ki maine khaana nahi khaya? Daya ne kaha ki usne khaana nahi khaya… maine kab kaha?

Freddy was confused.

It was time to go home… duo moved to their home. the home which was filled with laughter and giggles was today silent. This silent was very painful for daya. He just wanted to go to abhijeet and ask him "why?" "why was he doing this to him?" but he didn't want to take any step now… he wanted abhijeet to make the move now.

Daya moved towards his room silently and slept on the bed. But sleep was far away from his eyes. His eyes were filled with tears.. he silently cried.

Daya: kyu abhijeet? kyu kar rahe ho aisa? Kyu gussa ho mujhpe itna? Kya galti hai meri? Ek baar bata do mujhe? Phir jo bologe main wohi karunga… jo saza deni hai de dena par aise chup kyu ho.. agar gussa ho toh jatao na… chahe toh daat lo haath utha lo mujhpe.. marne ka dil kare toh woh bhi kar lo par… par aise chup mat raho na… please abhi… please…

He was on the bed for more than one hour now. He had closed the door of his room. He constantly watched the door. Abhijeet didn't come to check him or to wake him up. He sat in his room alone. He was very sad. He was feeling hungry too but he had vowed that he wont eat until abhijeet was back with him. he quietly unpacked his clothes. After unpacking and arranging the clothes back in the wardrobe he looked at the wall clock.

It showed 10:00 pm.

Daya: arey? Itni jaldi 10 baj gaye? Kuch pata bhi nahi chala.. bhook bhi lag rahi hai. pata nahi abhijeet kya kar raha hoga. Pata nahi usne khaana kahaya hoga ya nahi. Dekhke aata hoon. Kahi mera gussa khaane pe na nikaale…

He moved downstairs and saw that abhijeet was sitting on the dining table and having his food. He looked upto daya once but didn't say anything. He didn't even ask daya to have food with him. daya stood there and watched abhijeet. abhijeet finished his food and went to wash his plate…

Daya was standing there still. He had so many tears in his eyes, so many questions but there was no answer. Abhijeet washed his plate and crossed past daya to go to his own room. Daya went to the dining table and opened the containers but there was no food left. He moved towards the kitchen and saw some containers there also but there were empty too.

Daya: abhijeet ne poora khana kha liya? Do logon ka khana? (after thinking something) ya phir… sirf apne liye hi banaya tha…

He moved towards abhijeet's room . it was locked from inside.. he knocked on the door but there was no response. He called for abhijeet but he wont reply. Daya moved towards his room and buried his face in the pillow. He cried the wohle night and fell asleep in that position only. His alarm rang at 8:00 am the next day. He got up and moved out of his room. He saw that abhijeet's room was open but abhijeet was not inside. He searched for him here and there. Then he saw that the main door was open. He thought of something and called vivek.

Vivek: haan daya sir boliye? Aap aaye nahi?

Daya: haan woh mai…

Vivek: sir abhijeet sir toh kabke aa gaye hain.. aap kahan ho?

Daya:kya abhijeet bureau chala gaya?

Vivek: haan sir.. abhijeet sir toh aa gaye…

Daya cut the call and threw the phone on the floor in anger…

**A/N :- THE FEELING WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND IGNORES YOU TOTALLY… THE PERSON WOH CARED FOR YOU STOPS TALKING TO YOU… WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND COULD UNDERSTAND ALL YOUR FEELING THROUGH YOUR EYES ALTHOUGH YOU WERE SILENT CHANGES INTO A PAINFUL SILENCE WHEN YOU CANT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR FRIEND… WHEN YOU WANT TO ASK 'WHY?' BUT YOU CANT… WHEN YOU HAVE A THOUSAND QUESTIONS AND NO ONE TO ANSWER THEM…**

**HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THIS FEELING…?**

**READ AND REVIEW…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO :-**

**A/N: yaar bilkul nahi pata tha itna acha response milega… thanks a lot for liking my story… I will be going outstations for two weeks so I wont be able to update…. Sorry for that and my spelling mistakes too …**

**Aaj ka update mere saare friends aur readers ke liye.. :)**

The phone split up in pieces. Daya was very angry. He moved towards his room and went to the washroom to take a shower. After a long cool shower he came out got dressed up for the bureau. Then he headed downstairs. He saw the dining table but turned his face away. He moved to the place where he had thrown his phone. He bent down a picked it up and assembled the pieces and switched it on. The wallpaper of duo appeared on the screen and daya stared at it for a long time before locking the house and moving out.

He reached the bureau and moved in. all the officers were wishing him and he smiled and wished them back. He saw abhijeet on his desk completing some files. Daya looked at him wanting to talk eagerly; abhijeet shot a glance at him and ignored him again.

All the officers could easily make out that there was something wrong between the best friends. daya could understand that his colleagues were suspicious that there was something wrong.

Daya (thinking) arey yaar daya cheer up. Come on! Aise devdas ki tarah muh latka ke kyu baithe ho yaar… agar abhi baaki log poochne aa jayenge toh kya bataunga mai unhe? Abhijeet kyu gussa hai mujhse? Aur agar yeh log abhijeet ko poochne lage toh aur gussa ho jayega. Nahi nahi… poora normal behave karna hoga..

Daya went up and sat on his desk and took some case files and started studying them. While he was marking something with a pen, the pen slipped and fell down from his hands and rolled towards abhijeet's leg.

Daya: (hesitating) umm… abhi.. jeet… abhijeet.. who pen gir gaya hai, zara do na.

Abhijeet looked down at the pen and then was buzy continuing his own work.

Daya: boss pen gir gaya hai tumhare pair (leg) ke paas ; please pass karo na..

There was no response…

Daya: abhi, yaar suno na…

But he didn't care to listen to daya.

All the officers were looking at duo.

Daya: (thinking) yaar ab scene create ho raha hai. zyaada nahi bolke khud pen le lena hi theek hoga. Sab dekh rahe hai.. bekar aur baat aage badhegi…

Daya went towards abhijeet's desk and bent to pick up the pen. Abhijeet got up from his place and moved towards freddy.

Abhijeet: yaar freddy dhyaan kahan rehta hai tumhara? Yeh dekho, yahan file pe galti kar di hai na…

Freddy got buzy seeing the misprints.

Abhijeet: freddy ab iss page ko phir se print karke file mein dalo. Dhyaan kahan tha yaar tumhara? Abhi acp sir dekhte toh kitna gussa hote?

Freddy: sir who wife se thoda jhagra ho gaya tha toh thoda dhyaan hat gaya tha.. sorry sir.. aage se nahi hoga. Pakka!

Abhijeet: kis baat pe hua jhagda hua freddy?

Freddy: sir woh kal maine usey film dikhane ka promise kiya tha par kaam pad gaya tha kuch isliye jaldi nahi ja paya aur aadhi picture miss ho gayi isliye…

Abhijeet: hmm. Chalo freddy koi baat nahi. Bhabhiji se mai baat kar loonga. Keh doonga ki mere kehne pe hi gaye the tum kaam pe… ok?

Freddy (happily) thank you sir. Agar aap aisa karenge toh wife mujhpe gussa nahi karegi. Meri wife aapki bahut izzat karti hai aur aap pe poora bharosa bhi sir.

Abhijeet: haan haan freddy, koi baat nahi. Tum chinta mat karo. Chalo ab yeh page ko re-type karke change kar do.

Daya: waise freddy ismein bhabhiji ki galti nahi hai. (looking at abhijeet) ab agar kabhi tum kisi se promise karo aur phir usey tod do toh gussa aata hi hai, chot toh lagti hi hai na… waada nahi karo toh zyaada behtar hai. par waada karke tod dene se gussa toh jaiyaz hai..

Freddy: haan sir aap sahi keh rahe hain. Pehle mujhe bhi bahut gussa jab wife mujhpe chilla rahi thi gusse mein.

Daya: (still looking at abhijeet) kam se kam bhabhiji ne gusse mein chillaiya toh sahi. Kuch log toh gusse ki wajah tak nahi batate hain na hi chillate hain, bas zindagi se nikal ke phenk dete hain jaise dhoodh mein se makkhi who bhi aisi galti ke liye jiske bare mein hume pata bhi nahi hota.

Freddy: (confused) sir yeh aap kya bol rahe hain… mujhe samajh nahi aa raha kuch bhi.

Sachin: (understanding) freddy sir aaj kal ke relations ki baat kar rahe hain. Aajkal yeh sab girlfriend boyfriend. Kuch baat hui, bas choti si baat ki breakup kar lete hain. Jaise ki rishton ki koi ahemiyat hi nahi… haina sir?

Daya: haan sachin. Mai wohi toh keh raha tha…

Freddy: haan sir, sahi keh rahe hain aap. Par purane rishtey itni asaani se tut te kahan hai… humare samay mein rishte nibhana ek commitment si lagti thi, ek zimmedari thi. Koi jhagra ho bhi jaata tha toh patchup ho jaata tha. Aaj kal ke jaise nahi ki ek baar jhagra ho gaya toh bas rishtey naate sab ek jhatke mein khatam.

What freddy had said casually and unknowingly had given daya his hope back once again. A smile appeared on daya's lips…

Daya (thinking) freddy. Tum nahi jaante anjaane mein hi sahi, tumne kya keh diya yaar. Ab toh dil mein thodi si umeed hai bhi.. 17 saal ki dosti aaj aise ek jhatke mein nahi tut sakti. Nahi! Abhijeet zaroor maan jayega.

But all his hopes shattered as abhijeet said—

Abhijeet: (cold tone) freddy rishtey commitment ya responsibility nahi honi chahiye.. kabhi nahi… warna who majboori ban jaati hai. agar kabhi galti ka ehsaas ho jaaye toh usey sudhar lene mein hi bhalai hai… ab maan lo kisi relation mein rehne ke baad hume yeh lage ki yeh sahi decision nahi tha, hum galti kar di toh hume uss relation se nikal jaana chahiye. Isi mein dono ki bahlai hai. uss relation ko ghaseetne se dono ka gussa aur dard hi badhega aur kuch nahi…Ek toh aise waise logon se rishta jodna hi nahi chahiye aur aur galti se aire gaire logon se dosti ho bhi gayi aur phir apni galti ka ehsaas ho jaaye toh rishta tod dene mein hi bhalai hai…

Saying this abhijeet moved towards acp's cabin to show him the files. Daya was standing there stunned. Sachin looked at daya. He could understand his pain but he couldn't do anything? He even thought of talking to abhijeet, but maybe this would create more problems, more distances for daya. So he decided to keep quiet.

Daya was feeling uncomfortable under sachin's gaze so he asked freddy and sachin to get back to work. They also left for their desks.

Daya moved towards the window and stood there looking outside. Tears rolled down his cheeks silently.

Daya (thinking) kya ho gaya hai abhijeet? kyu itne naraaz ho mujhse? Baat bhi nahi kar rahe ho. Kuch bata bhi nahi rahe. Kal mujhse baat tak nahi ki. Mission ke bare mein poocha bhi nahi. Hotel mein apne dost ke saath aa gaye, meri taraf dekhke bhi muh mod liya. Raat ko khaana khaane bulaya bhi nahi mujhe, aur shayad banaya bhi nahi mere liye… aur aaj… subah aise bina bataye chale gaye… tumhe pata hai kitna pareshaan ho gaya tha mai jab tumhe ghar pe nahi dekha? Pen maanga toh who bhi uthake nahi diya.. aur abhi …

Just then acp came out with abhijeet.

Acp; haan ek hafte ke liye.. tum dono mere absence mein sambhal lena.. (looking at daya) daya suno idhar…

Daya quickly wiped his tears and moved towards acp.

Daya; ji sir?

Acp;mai ek hafte ke liye delhi ja raha hoon conference ke liya. Tab tak tum aur abhijeet bureau sambhal lena..

Daya: yes sir.

Acp: mai ghar ja raha hoon, packing bhi karna hai. aaj dopeher ko 3 baje ki flight hai.. ok? Toh ek hafte baad milte hain.

Daya and abhijeet both nodded.

Acp moved out of the bureau. Abhijeet moved towards his desk and started doing something on the computer.

Sachin: sir aap kitna kaam karenge? Kal se itna kaam kar rahe hain, tabiyat kharab ho jayegi aapki. Choriye na sir..

Abhijeet (teasing tone) ab acp sir toh chale gaye hain. Poora bureau ab mujhe hi sambhalna padega.

Sachin: arey daya sir bhi hai na…

Abhijeet: ab kya pata? Kuch officers ko toh bureau ki khidki se bahar nazare dekhne ka zyaada shauk chada hua hai., pata nahi kaam karne ka mood hai bhi ya nahi.

Daya was very hurt by abhijeet's harsh words. He knew that abhijeet was talking about him only.

Sachin (a bit angry) : sir kaun time pass kar raha hai yahan pe? Sab toh kaam hi kar rahe hain? Aap kis officer ki baat kar rahe the?

Abhijeet; arey choro yaar! Humare paas aise fisool logon ko chorke aur bhi baat karne layak topic hai. waise… hum jab mission se aate hain toh hume report submit karni hoti hai na…

Sachin (confused) haan sir? Par aap aisa kyu pooch rahe hain?

Daya: abhijeet mai aaj shaam tak apne mission ki reports submit kar dunga.

Saying this he moved towards his desk and started typing some thing on his computer. He was working since morning. He was very strained. He was only concentrating on his work. He was pained, angry, hurt and he was taking out all his frustration by stressing himself only. His head started paining. He saw the clock on the desktop. It showed 11:00 am. but he continued. His stomach growled in protest. He had not eaten since the previous afternoon. He continued his work.

His vision started blurring now. He was feeling dizzy and felt that he would throw up at any moment. Sachin even forced daya to go with him to the hotel but he refused. Sachin as trying badly to get daya lunch at 1:00 pm but daya wont stop his work. He finally completed his reports at 02:00 pm and kept it at abhijeet's desk.

He wasn't feeling well now but he wasn't thinking of himself, he was still thinking about what might have happened to abhijeet. why was he behaving like this with daya.

Daya (thinking) hua kya hai abhijeet ko? Kahi tarika… haan! Tarika ke saath kuch… maine pehle kyu nahi socha. Par agar tarika ke saath jhagda hua hota toh mujhe batata na… mujhpe kyu gussa ho raha hai. acha ek kaam karta hoon tarika se hi pooch leta hoon.

He moved out of the bureau and went to the forensic lab.

Salunkhe; arey daya, tum? Aao aao. Kaise aana hua? Koi naya case aaya hai kya?

Daya: sir tarika kahan hai?

Salunkhe; (annoyed) yeh lo… ek abhijeet kam tha? Ki ab tum bhi tarika ke peeche pad gaye?

Daya: sir please… batayiye na. tarika kahan hai.. uss se zaroori kaam hai kuch.

He was again feeling dizzy. He felt as if he would faint anytime now. He walked towards salunkhe with unsteady steps and grabbed the table for support.

Salunkhe immediately held daya's hand.

Salunkhe (with concern): dayaaaa. Kya hua daya? Tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai kya? Tum ghar jao daya tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai.

Daya (weak voice) sir please, tarika kahan hai batayiye na.

Salunkhe: tarika ghar gayi hai kuch kaam se…

Daya; tha.. thank you si.. sir..

Salunkhe; daya tum uske ghar drive karke nahi ja paoge.

Daya: ma.. mai chala jaunga sir.

Salunkhe: daya acha… acha ek kaam karo. Mujhe waise bhi kuch kaam nahi hai. mail eke chalta hoon tumhe tarika ke ghar.

Daya: nahi sir aap pareshaan mat hoiye. Mai chala jaunga.

Salunkhe: daya behas mat karo. Chalo mail eke chalta hoon tumhe.

Finally daya agreed. They both moved towards tarika's house. Daya was feeling uncomfortable throughout the journey. Finally they reached tarika's house. Salunkhe hit the doorbell.

Tarika opened the door and saw salunkhe and daya standing at the door.

Tarika: arey aap dono ? yahan? Iss waqt?

Salunkhe: tarika, pehle please daya ko andar leke chalo. Iski tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi. Isey chakkar aa rahe the. Tumse milna tha isey. Kuch zaroori kaam ke liye.

Tarika immediately took daya inside and made him sit on the chair.

Tarika; daya tum baitha mai paani leke aati hoon.

Daya: ta.. tarika mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi.

Tarika; daya sab baat karenge. Tum baitho mai paani laati hoon pehle.

Tarika moved towards the kitched to bring water for daya. Daya's vision was becoming more and more blurred. Tarika brought the water and daya got up from the sofa and moved towards her to take it… he fet more dizzy, his vision was blocked and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness and fell down…

**A/N :- the feeling when you don't even know the fault you're being punished for. When your best friend continuously hurts you by saying harsh words which stabs your heart… when all the painful moments you shared gets lost and you are left alone with your pain and no one to share them…**

**The hope when you think you know someone might know about the matter with your friend… to what extent would you go to know that matter?**

- **ABHIJITA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Daya was on the bed now. Tarika and salunkhe were sitting near him. they had also consulted a doctor and he had advised some medicines for daya. Daya was still unconscious but the doctor had assured that he would be conscious soon.

Salunkhe: tarika tumhe koi idea hai yeh kis bare mein baat karna chahta tha?

Tarika: nahi sir mujhe bilkul koi idea nahi hai.

Salunkhe: baat zaroori hogi. Itni tabiyat kharab thi, isne kal dopeher se kuch khaaya peeya nahi phir bhi tumse baat karne ki jaldi thi isey.

Tarika: sir wohi mujhe bhi lag raha hai. daya ko mujhse baat karne ki kya zaroorat ho gayi achanak?

Salunkhe: (in anger) aur ek yeh abhijeet. dhyaan nahi rakh sakta daya ka. Bhookha kaise rehne diya isey? Isey itna bukhar hai usey khabar hai bhi ya nahi.

Tarika: sir.. abhi ko humesha daya ki kitni chinta rehti hai… iss baar bhi usey pata hoga.

Salunkhe: phir bhi daya ko itna stress mein rakha? Uska dhyaan nahi rakh sakta tha?

Daya was moaning while sleeping : ab.. abhi… mujhe maaf maaf kar.. kardo… please gussa mat ho… sorry abhi… kyu gussa kar rahe ho? Please na… baat toh karo abhi… mera kya kasoor hai? abhi please.. abhi…

He was shifting uncomfortably in the bed and breathing heavily. Tarika and salunkhe both tried to control him but in vain.

Salunkhe: tarika abhijeet ko bulao isi waqt phone karke.

Tarika nodded and went to call abhijeet.

Tarika: abhijeet? kahan ho tum?

Abhijeet: mai bureau mein hoon kyu?

Tarika: abhijeet daya ki halaat bahut kharab hai. tum dhyaan nahi rakhte uska kya?

Abhijeet: tumhe kisne kaha aisa?

Tarika: daya mere ghar aaya tha…

Abhijeet (cutting her off) ohoo toh daya tumse meri shikayat karne gaya tha.

Tarika: abhijeet daya behosh hai. chakkar aa rahe the usey. Kal se kuch nahi khaya hai usne… bahut tez bukhar bhi hai usey.

Abhijeet: kya?

Tarika: abhijeet jaldi yahan mere ghar pe aao. Please.

Abhijeet: tarika…

Tarika: baaki baat baad mein abhijeet. abhi ke abhi yahan pe aao bas!

Abhijeet: haan mai pahunchta hoon…

Tarika ended the call and moved inside the room. She saw daya sitting on the bed and salunkhe was talking to him.

Daya: sir mai iss room mein kaise? Mai toh sitting room mein tha?

Salunkhe: daya tumhe chakkar aa gaye the. Tum behosh ho gaye the. Isliye humne tummhe yahan shift kar diya..

Daya looked down.

Salunkhe: daya.. (holding his hand) kya baat hai? tumhe itna bukhar hai, tumhe khana bhi nahi khaya kal se. kya hua hai?

Daya: sir aapko kaise pata?

Salunkhe; daya mai bhi doctor hoon. Ab batao kya hua hai? apna dhyaan kyu nahi rakh rahe ho?

Daya: sir woh I'm sorry sir. Mai aage se dhyaan rakhunga.

Salunkhe: abhijeet se jhagra hua hai kya?

Daya looked at him shocked.

Salunkhe: tum behoshi mein bhi abhi se maafi maang rahe the. Keh rahe the "abhi mujhse gussa mat ho please" … baat kya hai daya? Mujhe nahi bataoge?

Daya; sir pata nahi abhijeet ho ho kya gaya hai? mujhse baat nahi kar raha. Kuch jawaab bhi nahi de raha… kyu naraaz hai bata bhi nahi raha.. mai kya karoon sir?

Salunkhe; daya kuch nahi hoga… abhijeet koi wajah se naraaz hoga tumse. Par woh toh tumhara sabse acha dost hai na.. abhi dekhna usey tarika ne bulaya hai, jab yeh baat sunega ki uske daya ki tabiyat theek nahi hai, pareshaan hai woh. Kaise bhaagta hua aayega tumhare liye. Rishton mein an-ban aati hai par issey rishte toot te nahi aur mazboot hote hain..

Acha chalo ab khaana kha lo. Bhook lagi hogi na tumhe.

Daya: nahi sir. Ab jab abhijeet baat karega tab hi khaana kahunga mai.

Tarika; yeh kya bachpana hai daya. Please thoda toh kha lo. Abhijeet ko call kar diya hai maine. Aa raha hoga woh..

Daya: tarika mujhe tumse woh baat…

Tarika: baat bhi kar lenge pehle khaana kha lo daya. Please…

Daya: tarika please.. baat bahut zaroori hai please..

Tarika: acha batao. Kya baat hai daya.?

Daya: tumhari abhijeet se koi behes hui hai kya? Jhagra wagera?

Tarika: nahi daya sacchi… kuch nahi hua hai.. infact aaj sham ko hum bahar shopping pe jaane waale the. Koi baat nahi hai aisi.

Daya: oh..

Tarika: kyu tumhe aisa kyu laga?

Daya: pata nahi… woh actually abhi ka behavior kuch badla sa lag raha tha… toh mujhe laga shayad kahi agar tumhara jhagra…

Tarika: nahi daya. Aisa kuch nahi hai… acha ab chalo baat ho gayi? Ab toh thoda kha lo please…

Just then abhijeet knocked at the door. Tarika immediately rushed and opened the door.

Abhijeet: daya kaisa hai?

Tarika: theek hai.. abhi hosh aaya hai usey. Aao andar kamre mein hai woh…

Abhijeet moved inside and saw daya sitting on the bed.

Abhijeet (in anger) kya bachpana hia yeh daya? Dhyaan nahi rakh sakte apna tum? Kya haal bana liya hai apna?

Daya: abhi I'm sorry… maine jaan boojh ke nahi… woh mai..

Abhijeet: kya mai mai? Kya sorry? aur bukhar… bukhar kabse ho gaya?

Daya: (looking down) woh. Mission khatam hone ke ek din pehle se hi…

Abhijeet: toh apna dhyaan rakhna tha na? khaana bhi khaaya kal se?

Daya: (softly) maine kal bulaya toh tha tumhe lunch pe saath mein. Tum apne dost ke saath aa gaye. Phir raat ko tumne kuch banaya bhi nahi…

Abhijeet: daya… acha abhi toh khaana kha lo…

Daya: abhi…

There was no response.

Daya: abhiii…

Abhijeet: haan?

Daya: tum mujhse gussa nahi ho na?

Abhijeet: itni tabiyat kharab thi tumhari, tum khud ka dhyaan nahi rakhoge toh mai gussa nahi hounga toh kya?

Daya: (holding his ears) sorry abhi… please maaf kar do… mai aage se poora dhyaan rakhunga.. I promise… (looking at him) par please tum mujhse waise baat kana mat band kar dena… mujhe acha nahi lagta…

Abhijeet: khaana kha lo daya. Hum ghar chalke baat karenge theek hai? ab chalo khaana kha lo…

Daya nodded and took the plate and started eating the food.

Salunkhe: abhijeet! daya ka dhyaan rakhna chahiye tumhe.

Abhijeet: sorry sir… mai aage se dhyaan rakhunga.

Salunkhe: (strict tone) mujhe aur aisi complain nahi chahiye daya se ke tum uss se baat nahi kar rahe, yeh woh… samjhe? (with concern) Daya ki tabiyat theek nahi hai.. tumhare alawa hai hi kaun uska abhi… tum dhyaan nahi rakhoge toh kaun rakhega? Tum jaante ho na, daya nadaan hai. choti choti baat ko dil se laga leta hai… uska please dhyaan rakhna…

Abhijeet: sir aap fikar mat kijiye daya theek ho jayega.

Salunkhe: mai chalta mein kuch kaam hai ok?

Abhijeet: yes sir!

Abhijeet and tarika also had lunch at tarika's house and then abhijeet and daya left for their home. on the way also abhijeet was silent but daya had a relief that abhijeet was finally not angry with him.

The reached the home in about half an hour.

Abhijeet: daya tum jao apne kamre mein… so jao..

Daya: nahi abhijeet mujhe neend nahi aa rahi.

Abhijeet; daya.. behas nahi… tabiyat kharab hai tumhari… araam kar lo…

Daya: abhi par…

Abhijeet: daya… jao.. so jao..

Daya moved to his room without arguing, while abhijeet sat down in the couch in the living room and held his head in his hands..

Daya was sitting in his room. He was happy that finally abhijeet was talking to him but there was something which struck him strange. He couldn't find the concern, the love behind his scolding. Abhijeet was just plainly scolding him… and what was the matter with him? why wasn't he talking to him before?

Daya needed to know the reason. He laid down on the bed thinking of all the things and soon fell asleep with all his thoughts in mind.

He got up in the evening at 5 o' clock. Shortly abhijeet came in his room.

Abhijeet (softly) daya abhi tabiyat kaisi hai?

Daya: boss mai theek hoon.

Abhijeet: daya tumhari dawai li tumne?

Daya: nahi.. bas lene waala tha..

Abhijeet: tum baitho mai de deta hoon..

Daya (thinking) arey abhi toh poora normally behave kar raha hai? phir uss waqt kya ho gaya tha bureau mein? Aisa gussa kar raha tha? Poochu kya uss se? nahi nahi! Phirse purani baatein kyu yaad dilaun? Par agar isey koi baat pareshaan kar rahi hai toh mai pata laga ke rahunga. Par kaise?

Abhijeet: (handing him some pills and a glass of water) lo.. dawai kha lo…

Daya: boss yeh kadwi toh nahi hogi na…

Abhijeet: daya! Mithai nahi hai dawai hai. taste itna bura lagta hai toh apna dhyaan rakhna chahiye tha na.. ki dawai khaane ke zaroorat na pade? Khao chup chap.

Daya took the pills and swallowed it with water…

Abhijeet: kya hua? Kadwi thi?

Daya: nah! Tumne diya isliye kadwa nahi laga..

Abhijeet: acha tum araam karo mai kuch calls karke aata hoon ok?

Daya: boss kitna araam karu?

Abhijeet: do minute ruko.. mai call karke aata hoon…

Daya nodded and abhijeet went out…

Abhijeet: haan tarika aaj kitne baje bahar jana hai?

Tarika: abhijeet! daya ki tabiyat theek nahi hai aur tumhe bahar jaana hai?

Abhijeet: par tarika hum ek hafte se plan kar rahe the… ab kaise drop kar sakte hain?maine chutti bhi le li…

Tarika: abhijeet! daya ko tumhari zyaada zaroorat hai iss waqt. Hum baad mein chale jayenge. Aur chutti li hai toh acha hai na. daya ke saath time spend karo. Usey bhi acha lagega. Waise bhi daya bol raha that um uss se baat nahi kar rahe the..

Abhijeet: haan woh…

Tarika: abhi.. um.. mai rakhti hoon phone… mujhe lab jaana hai kuch kaam se… apna aur daya ka dhyaan rakho ok? Hum baad mein milte hain.. ok? Bye!

Abhijeet ended the call and moved to daya's room.

Daya: kya hua kaam ho gaya?

Abhijeet did not say anything.

Daya: (slowly) boss. Bura na maano toh kuch pooch sakta hoon?

Abhijeet: hmmm.

Daya: (innocently) tum mujhse itne naraaz kyu the? Bureau mein bilkul baat nahi kar rahe the?

Abhijeet: man nahi kiya toh baat nahi kiya! As simple as that… ab din bhar koi aadmi murge ki tarah pak pak nahi kar sakta…

Daya touched abhijeet's hand slowly but he removed his hand from daya's grip.

Daya: (almost crying) ab..abhi I'm sorry?

Abhijeet: (carelessly) sorry kis liye?

Daya: woh toh tum jaano… mujhe nahi pata kit um meri kis galti pe itna gussa ho mujhse? Par agar tum naraaz ho toh iska matlab pakka maine kuch kiya hoga… I am sorry abhijeet.. please maaf kardo mujhe.

Abhijeet stayed silent.

Daya : abhi… abhi tum sun rahe ho na… abhi..

Abhijeet: (irritated) haan! Yaar daya tumhe samajh nahi aata kya? Tumhari yehi irritating batein na chidhati hain mujhe… kya bewajah sorry, rona dhona… what the hell ?

Daya was totally shocked to hear this from abhijeet…

Abhijeet got up in anger and left the room.

It was late night 12:00 am. daya didn't get out of his room nor did abhijeet come to talk to him. daya saw the wall clock in his room

"12:05"

Daya: 12 baj gaye… pata bhi nahi chala…(angrily) infact aajkal mujhe kahan kuch pata chalta hai?! Abhi ke saath hua kya hai mujhe pata nahi! Itne din se bureau mein kya case solve hue, mujhe pata nahi! Yeh meri cuckoo clock bhi kharab ho gayi, ki 12 baj gaye aur mujhe yeh bhi pata nahi!

Daya finally came out of his room irritated and looked at abhi woh was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands..

Daya: (thinking) bas bahut ho gaya… ab toh pata laga ke rahunga ki abhijeet ko hua kya hai? akhir woh mujhse iss tarah se pesh kyu aa raha hai…

He went downstairs near abhijeet and stood there stunned… abhijeet was crying..

**a/n : Guys I know aap log abhijeet ke side se bhi uska pov dekhna chahte ho but abhi yeh possible nahi hai. baad mein aap log samjhoge ki hum abhi ka pov kyu nahi bole… **

**please read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**A/N: YAAR NEXT KE NEXT WAALE CHAPTER MEIN SUSPENCE KHUL JAYEGA AND AAP SABKO EK SECRET BHI BOLNA HAI ISS STORY KA.. SO PLEASE MUJHE TAB TAK JHEL LO… CHALO BACK TO THE STORY AND A BIG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW :)**

Daya moved towards Abhijeet immediately…

Daya: Abhi.. Abhijeet? kya hua? Tum ro kyu rahe ho?

Abhijeet: (sobbing) Daya jao yahan se.

Daya: Abhi pehle tum batao kya baat hai?

Abhijeet: Maine kaha na jao yahan se.

Daya: (determined) Abhijeet mai kahin nahi jaunga jab tak tum batate nahi ki kya hua hai?! (with concern) kyu ro rahe ho ? kya baat ho gayi?

Abhijeet (angrily) baat jaan ni hai na tumko? Har baat ke bare mein jaan na hai tumko. Toh lo theek hai! suno! (pointing towards him) tum ho wajah! Haan Daya! Tum ho wajah meri in aansooyon (tears) ki… samjhe!

Daya (confused) m.. mai?

Abhijeet: haan haan Daya tum!

Daya (shocked) maine kya kiya?

Abhijeet: (teasing) na na na na aapne kahan kuch kiya? Aap toh world ke sabse innocent insaan ho.. ohoo nahi nahi bache ho. Ekdum bhole bhaale se pyaar se bache! (shouting) jaise tumhe kuch nahi samajh aata… jao baaki duniya ko ullu banao…mere saamne yeh natak mat karo samjhe!

Daya: (helplessly) kya natak? Kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet mujhe kuch nahi samajah aa raha.

Abhijeet: haan haan tumhe kyu samajh ayega… tum toh itne shareef ho… bura toh mai hoon haina?

Daya: Abhijeet!kya ho gaya hai tumhe? Kaisi baatein bole ja raho ho?

Abhijeet: acha? Toh ek baat batao… Tarika ke ghar kyu gaye the tum?

Daya: uss se kuch baat karne.

Abhijeet: kya baat karne?

Daya: yehi poochne ki kya tum dono ka jhagra hua hai kya?

Abhijeet: tumhe kya zaroorat pad gayi yeh jaan ne ki, aain?

Daya: Abhijeet… jabse wapas aaya hoon tum baat nahi kar rahe mujhse. Taane maar rahe ho. Kuch bol bhi rahe ho toh indirectly… tumhara mood itna off tha toh maine socha ki shayad tumhara aur Tarika ka jhagra…

Abhijeet (cutting him off) : Daya yeh meri life hai… kab samjhoge iss baat ko tum? Mere aur Tarika ke beech kuch hota bhi hai toh its none of your business..

Daya: (disbelivingly) Abhijeet?! ho kya gaya hai tumhe yaar? Humare beech mera-tera kabse aane laga?

Abhijeet: Come on Daya. Sabki apni privacy hoti hai…

Daya was also angry now.. he had reached the limit… afterall, how much could he bear silently.

Daya (angrily) Abhijeet! mujhe tumhari privacy ki kadar hai par agar tumhare aur Tarika ke relation ka matter humare relation, humari dosti ko affect kare… toh mai zaroor interfere karunga… aur waise bhi… tum mujhe pehle jaise babate the ab kuch bhi nahi batate ho… toh jaan ne ke liye mujhe hi Tarika se baat karni padi…

Abhijeet: ohoooo… mai nahi batata? (shouting) arey kuch hua nahi toh kya bataun tumhe? Lekin theek hai ab matter ho gaya hai. toh mai bata bhi deta hoon… (pointing at him) tumhari wajah se mera aur Tarika ka jhagra ho gaya… khush? Mil gayi tassalli. (grinding his teeth) jis kaam ke liye gaye the ho gaya poora?

Daya: ek sec ek second… kya kya kaha tumne… "jis kaam ke liye gaye the ho gaya poora?" tum kya soch rahe ho Abhijeet… ki tumhare aur Tarika ke beech jhagda maine lagaya?

Abhijeet: haan! Bilkul sahi samjhe… yehi kehna chahta hoon mai… tumne hi jhagda lagaya.

Daya: bas Abhijeet! bahut ho gaya.. akhir mai kyu chahunga ki tum dono mein jhagra ho… mai tumhara dost hoon dushman nahi…

Abhijeet: haan Daya dost ho.. aur isi dosti ke wajah se tumne jhagra lagwaya…

Daya: kya kehna chahte ho Abhijeet? mai kyu jhagra karwaunga? Tumhe Tarika se apne pyaar ka ishaar karne mein bhi maine madad ki aur tum kehte ho ki tum dono ko alag karne mein mera haath hai

Abhijeet: haan! Haath hai tumhara… Daya tum chahte ho ki mai humesha tumhare paas rahu, tumhare saath… itne saalon se jaise saath hain waise… pehle mera poor attention tumhari taraf tha, jab Tarika aayi toh 50-50 divide ho gaya… yehi bardaash nahi hua na tumko.. pehle tumne yeh socha nahi tha isliye humari madad ki. Ab jab dekh rahe ho ki mai Tarika ke saath time spend karna chahta hoon… toh sehan nahi ho raha tumse?

Daya (hurt) acha? Maine jhagra lagwaya… isliye kyunki mai chahta tha ki mera dost, mera bada bhai mera saath humesha de? Ab mere iss dosti ko bhi, tumhara saath pane ki aarzoo ko bhi gunah karar diya tumne… ab itna bata diya hai toh yeh bhi bata do ki kaise lagwaya jhagda… zara mai bhi toh sunu?

Abhijeet: Tarika ke ghar tum yeh poochne nahi gaye ki mere aur uske beech sab theek hai ya nahi… Tum gaye… yeh batane ki humare beech sab theek nahi hai.. kya-kya bolke aaye ho Daya.. ki mai tumse baat nahi karta, tumhara dhyaan nahi rakhta… kitna bura hoon mai jata diya usey? Aur tum kitne mahan ho.. (mimicking him) jab tak Abhijeet nahi aata mai khaana nahi kahunga… Aur behosh bhi ho gaye usi ke ghar mein..

Daya stood there silently listening to his brother's complaints.

Abhijeet continued: jabse aaya hoon Tarika, .. sunaye ja rahe hain. Sunaye ja rahe hain ki Abhijeet woh tumhari zimmedari hai. dhyaan rakho uska… (hurt tone) tumhari wajah se… meri aur Tarika ki date barbaad ho gayi… do hafton se plan kar rahe the. Par sab tumhari wajah se kharab ho gaya. pata hai kyu? Daya ka dhyaan rakho…Arey yaar bacche ho kya tum jo mai dhyaan rakhu tumhara?

Daya had tears in his eyes but he managed hard not to cry infront of him. what was the use of crying infront of someone woh didn't value your feelings.

Daya: (joining his hands infront of him) maaf kardo mujhe.. bahut badi galti ho gayi jo tumse dosti ki. Bahut time waste kiya tumhari life ka.. bahut takleef di na tumhe… I am sorry..

Saying this Daya got out of the house. He was crying very badly. He couldn't believe how could Abhijeet say all that to him… how could he?

Abhijeet's words were still in his mind

**"Daya yeh meri life hai… kab samjhoge iss baat ko tum? Mere aur Tarika ke beech kuch hota bhi hai toh its none of your business.."**

**"Tumhari wajah se… mera aur Tarika ka jhagra ho gaya… khush? Mil gayi tassalli. jis kaam ke liye gaye the ho gaya poora?"**

**"haan Daya dost ho.. aur isi dosti ke wajah se tumne jhagra lagwaya…"**

**"Daya tum chahte ho ki mai humesha tumhare paas rahu, tumhare saath… itne saalon se jaise saath hain waise… pehle mera poor attention tumhari taraf tha, jab Tarika aayi toh 50-50 divide ho gaya… yehi bardaash nahi hua na tumko"**

**"Ab jab dekh rahe ho ki mai Tarika ke saath time spend karna chahta hoon… toh sehan nahi ho raha tumse?"**

And the thing which hurt him the most was that he himself was the reason why Abhijeet was crying. He was the reason behind his best friends tears…

**"tum ho wajah! Haan Daya! Tum ho wajah meri in aansooyon ki… samjhe!"**

He took his bike and moved out on the roads. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. He didn't have an idea of anything going in his surroundings..

_Daya's pov_

_Ek mahine pehle sab kitna acha tha… kitna haseen tha sab. Kyu gaya mai iss mission pe? Kyu? Kya zaroorat thi mujhe mere apno se ek mahine dur rehne ki… iss ek mahine ne kitni dooriyan daal di mere aur Abhijeet ke beech… _

_Pehle Abhijeet mujhe apni har baat batata tha. Har baar uska aur Tarika ka jhagra hota tha aur mujhe jaake solve karna padta tha. Aur aaj dono ke jhagre ka ilzaam mujhpe hai._

_Pehle Abhijeet mera kitna dhyaan rakhta tha ek bade bhai ki tarah. Ek kharoch bhi aati thi toh itna ghabra jaata tha aur aaj… mai zinda bhi hoon ya nahi iss se usey fark nahi padta…_

_Pehle Abhijeet mission pe ya kahin bhi hota tha tab bhi lagta tha ki mere paas hi hai woh… aur aaj… paas hoke bhi hum kitne dur hain.._

_Pehle mujhse kehta tha ki Daya mujhe chorke mat jaana. Aur aaj mujhe khud se dur jaane ki minnat maag raha hai…_

_Pehle kehta tha ki Daya meri har khushi ki tu hi toh wajah hai… aur aaj… uski aansooyon ki wajah mai hoon_

_yeh rishte, naate, dosti, pyaar sab jhoot hai… sab jhoot… mai sochta tha ki meri aur Abhijeet ki dosti kabhi nahi tutegi… par waqt ne yeh bhi dikha diya… kabhi yaar kisi ke itna kareeb aana hi nahi chahiye ki door jaane mein itni takleef ho… _

_Aaj toh dusmani zyaada apni lagti hai… agar ladai bhi hoti hai toh haddiyan tut ti hai… koi baat nahi boss 206 hain… par yeh dosti, pyaar, rishte… 1 dil hota hai usey hi barbaad karke chorti hai…_

Daya was carelessly driving on the road while he was going to meet with an accident with a car driver. But the other driver stopped at time to avoid the accident…

he got down of his car : aeyyy! Dikhta nahi hai kya? License kisne diya ? pee rakhi hai kya? Aise drive kar rahe ho raaste mein.

Daya came out of his thoughts and came down the bike and apologized : sorry maine dekha nahi… I'm very sorry… mera dhyaan kahi aur tha…

Daya removed his helmet. They both were shocked to see each other…

he; Daya ? tum?

Daya: Salunkhe sir aap?

Salunkhe: Daya tumhari tabiyat theek nahi aur tum bike pe? Abhi accident ho jaata toh?

Daya: sorry sir.. mera dhyaan nahi tha..

Salunkhe; Abhijeet ne tumhe iss halat mein bike ride karne ki permission kaise di…

Daya: (hurriedly) Abhijeet ne nahi… usne toh mana kiya tha mai hi zid karke… (changing the topic) waise aap kahan se aa rahe hain itne raat ko…

Salunkhe: yeh sawaal toh tumse bhi pocha ja sakta hai? tum kya kar rahe ho itni raat ko?

Daya: arey sir sawaal maine pehle poocha toh pehle aap …

Salunkhe: lab mein kuch kaam pad gaya tha isliye mai gaya tha lab mein… kaam karte karte 12:30 ho gaye… ab jaake kaam khatam hua isliye mai nikal gaya…

Daya; umm.. kya? Kya kaam?

Salunkhe: Daya? Topic change kar rahe ho? Tum yahan iss waqt kya kar rahe ho?

Daya (thinking) arey ab itni raat ko kya kahu iss se? saari dukaane bhi band ho gayi hain… asli reason bata diya toh yeh Abhijeet ko bahut daatenge… nahi nahi… yaar kya kahun?

Salunkhe: dawai li tumne raat ko?

Daya: haan… haan woh dawai ke liye hi toh medical shop aaya tha… medical shops toh raat bhar khule rehte hain …

Salunkhe; Abhijeet nahi aa sakta tha? Kitna careless ho gaya hai? tumhe kaise bhej diya? tum dawai le lo mai baat karta hoon uss se phone pe… itna careless kaise ho gaya woh?

Salunkhe: nahi abhi.. phone kyu kar rahe hain usey? Uski galti nahi hai na… maine bola na,.. mai usey bin bataye aa gaya…

Salunkhe: kya? Daya tum pagal ho gaye ho? Abhijeet kitna pareshaan ho raha hoga tumhare liye aur tum ho ki… tab toh usey batana hi hoga..

Daya: nahi please sir mai bol dunga.. aap mat batao usey.. please…

Salunkhe: kyu? Abhi call karne mein kya pareshaani hai? so gaya hoga kya?

Daya; haan…

Salunkhe: haan? Tum ghar se bahar ho aur Abhijeet so gaya? tumhe dhoondha bhi nahi?

Daya: nahiiiiiiii… mera woh matlab nahi tha…

He was very worried.. he was quite bad at telling lies and he was messing up… Salunkhe understood that there was something fishy…

Salunkhe: (with care) Daya kya hua hai? mujhse jhoot bol rahe ho na tum? Kya baat hai batao na…

Daya looked down and was unable to say anything…

Salunkhe; Abhijeet ne data? Jhagra hua?

Daya still looked down.

Salunkhe; acha dawai li tumne?

Daya (softly) haan..

Salunkhe touched his forehead to see the temperature… it was quite high…

Salunkhe; acha? Kab li thi?

Daya: woh.. wohh…

Salunkhe: nahi li na.. warna abhi itna high fever nahi hota… tum side pe lagao gadi mai dawai leke aata hoon medical shop se…

Salunkhe went in and got the medicine.

Salunkhe: lo kha lo…

Daya forwaded his hand to take the pill.

Salunkhe; ek minute… khaana khaya?

Daya: H.. ha..haan..

Salunkhe: kitne baje?

Daya: yehi kuch… 9 baje..

Salunkhe: sach batao Daya… khaana khaya na?

Daya stood there silently…

Salunkhe: (sighs) chalo tumhe ghar drop kar deti hoon.

Salunkhe moved but saw that Daya was not coming with him…

Salunkhe: Daya… khade kyu ho? Chalo mai ghar drop kar deta hoon…

Daya looked at him with teary eyes: please sir..

And shook his head in no…

Salunkhe: Daya tum mujhe kuch bata bhi nahi rahe ab ghar bhi nahi jaana… acha chalo mere ghar chalo mere saath…

Daya stood there like a statue..

Salunkhe: (STRICTLY) chalo warna mai Abhijeet ko call karke yahan bula loonga…

Daya: sir.. aap samajh nahi rahe please..

Salunkhe: chalo Daya ya phir mai call kar raha hoon…

Daya had no option.. he moved towards his bike…

Salunkhe: Daya bike yahan pe ek servicing center hai wahan chor do.. aise bhi it needs servicing aur tum abhi isey chalane ki halat mein nahi ho… chalo I'll drop you…

Daya opened his mouth to say something but Salunkhe cut him off by saying : Daya behes nahi warna call…

Daya moved with Salunkhe quietly as he had no other option. He knew the nest day would be worse for him…

They reached salunkhe's house soon.

Salunkhe: Daya aao dinner kar lete hain saath mein phir dawai kha lena tum…

Daya : nahi sir aap takleef mat kijiye… maine dinner le liya..

Salunkhe: phir se jhoot Daya… aao chup chaap khaana kha lo…

Daya ate dinner with salunkhe quitly and went towards a bedroom given him by salunkhe. He laid on the bed thinking of the consequences of the next day… the next day would probably be even worse…

He soon fell asleep due to weakness and drowsy effect of the medicine…

**A/N: how would you feel if you know that you're the reson behind your best friend's tears… the care, the love, the moments which you shared have now become suffocation for him… he chooses love over your friendship and want to stay out of all his matters… **

**What would you do?**

**READ AND REVIEW …**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**A/N : chalo last emotional chapter padhlo kyunki next chapter mein sab solve ho jayega guys… **

**Chalo ah aaj ka update**

Salunkhe arrived at the bureau after dropping Daya at the bureau. Abhijeet was already there along with other officers. Daya looked at him and then moved towards his desk silently.

Daya: (thinking) chalo bach gaya. Salunkhe sir ne Abhijeet ko kuch nahi bola. Warna aur kitna gussa ho jaata woh…

He went over to his desk and just sat there and started working on his computer but his mind was totally somewhere else…

Daya (thinking) akhir Abhijeet ko hua kya hai? iss tarah se baat kyu ki usne? Mujhe toh koi wajah nahi mil rahi ab… kya sach mein who mujhse dur rehna chahta hai? sach mein mujhse tang aa gaya hai? dil nahi manta pata nahi kyu? Akhir 17 saal ki dosti aise hi… aise hi tod di? Bina kisi wajah? Agar koi matter hai toh mai zaroor pata lagaunga… lekin agar sach mein.. sach mein koi wajah nahi hui toh? Sach mein agar who mujhse dur rehna chahta hai toh?

Yaar mujhe samajh nahi aata meri problem kya hai? sab chorke kyu jaate hain mujhe? Maa-baap chorke chalegaye? Phir dost mile toh who bhi chorke chale gaye? pyaar hua toh har baar dhoka mila… sirf yeh ek akhri rishta tha jo jeene ki wajah thi… yeh bhi aise tut gaya?

Meanwhile a case was reported in the bureau so everyone got involved in the case. Daya and Abhijeet were both leading two different teams so they didn't interact much…

The dead body was sent to forensic lab for further tests…

**-IN THE FORENSIC LAB-**

Tarika had completed her tests and went to Salunkhe to tell him the results.

Tarika: sir iske pet mein zeher mili hai.

There was no response..

Tarika: sir… sir…

Salunkhe: (coming out of the thoughts) haan? Haan? Kya hua?

Tarika: sir iske pet mein se zeher mili hai… zeher se hi maut hui hai. aapko kuch aur mila?

Salunkhe: n.. nahi..

Tarika: sir aur koi bhi clue nahi mile? Sir phir cid officers ko help kaise milegi? Khaane mein zeher tha bas itna sa clue? Aapne sab dekh liya na.. ya umm. Phirse re-test kare hum?

Salunkhe: nahi who actually maine kuch aur test nahi kiya…

Tarika: sir? Aapne test nahi kiya?

Salunkhe: nahi… who thoda dhyaan bhatak gaya tha… mai abhi baaki ke tests karta hoon aur database ke record se bhi dekh lenge.

Tarika: sir aap subah se pareshaan lag rahe hain? Koi pareshaani hai kya sir?

Salunkhe: haan Tarika.. mai Daya ke bare mein soch raha tha.

Tarika; Daya ke bare mein?

Salunkhe: haan Tarika… kal Daya mere ghar pe ruka tha raat ko…

Tarika: aapke ghar pe? Kyu? Abhijeet kahan tha phir?

Salunkhe: Tarika wohi toh mujhe bhi khatak rahi hai… Abhijeet ghar par hi tha… I mean jaisa Daya ne bataya..

Tarika: phir Daya aapke saath kyu…..?

Salunkhe: ab yehi baat mujhe samajh nahi aayi. Mai shuru se batata hoon.

He started narrating from the beginning.

Salunkhe: kal mai lab se 12:30 ke aas paas nikla. Tab mera accident Daya se hote hote bacha. Who bike pe tha… bahut tez chala raha tha who aur teda meda sa… agar brake nahi maari hoti maine toh pakka accident ho jaata.

Phir maine usey poocha ki abhi kya kar rahe ho yahan toh bola ki dawai khareedne aaya hoon. Mujhe yakeen nahi hua iss baat pe… maine poocha ki Abhijeet ne tumhe akele aane diya toh bolne laga ki mai bina bataya aa gaya. toh maine bola ki tab toh mai Abhijeet ko call kar deta hoon, pareshaan hoga who… toh mana karne laga.

Aur usne dinner bhi nahi khaya tha aur na hi dawai li thi. Usey bahut tez bukhar tha… maine kaha ki ghar drop kar deta hoon toh mana karne laga. Isliye mai usey apne saath le gaya apne ghar. Dinner khake dawai di usey aur sone bhej diya.

Phir raat ko beech mein who cheekh utha tha need mein... sirf Abhijeet ka naam le raha tha.

Keh raha tha ki "Abhijeet please aisa mat karo mere saath." "mujhe tumhari zaroorat hai" "mujhe chorke mat jao"

Aur baar baar sorry bol raha tha aur ro bhi raha tha…

Aaj subah breakfast pe maine jab poocha toh usne baat ghuma diya. maine bhi zor nahi diya aur… bahut pareshaan hai who Tarika… aur Abhijeet ka attitude dekhke mujhe aur tension ho raha hai.

Tarika: kya? Abhijeet itna laparwa kaise ho sakta hai? Daya ki yeh halat aur Abhijeet… mai aaj hi baat karungi dono se…

They continued with their tests and submitted the reports to CID bureau. The team solved the case soon.

It was evening time now at about 6 o' clock. Tarika had finished her tasks at the lab and decided to talk to Daya and Abhijeet.

she called up Daya at the park. Daya soon arrived too.

Daya: kya hua Tarika? Tumne mujhe iss waqt aise bulaya? Sab theek hai na…

Tarika: nahi Daya kuch theek nahi hai!

Daya: kya ho gaya Tarika?

Tarika: yeh toh tum mujhe batao? Kya hua hai?

Daya: (confused) mai bataun? Tum ne bulaya toh matter mujhe kaise pata hoga?

Tarika: tumhara aur Abhijeet ka matter…

Daya looked down listening to Abhijeet's name

Tarika: kya hua hai Daya? Abhijeet aur tumhare beech kya jhagra chal raha hai?

Daya: kuch nahi Tarika who bas aise hi…

Tarika: Daya mujhe apna dost nahi maante?

Daya; n.. nahi Tarika aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Tarika: toh phir dost se chupa kyu rahe ho? Batao na… kal raat kya hua tha?

Daya: kal raat? Tumhe kaise…?

Tarika: Salunkhe sir ne bataya tha..

Daya (hurriedly) sir ne Abhijeet ko toh nahi daanta na? abhi ko kuch nahi bola na?

Tarika: nahi… aaj case ke waqt bhi who tumhare liye pareshaan the. Maine poocha toh bataya unhone kal raat ke bare mein.

Daya: (sighs) chalo… Abhi ko kam se kam pata nahi chala warna…

Tarika: kya?

Daya: (softly) kuch nahi…

There was a silence between them. Tarika wanted to know the matter but Daya was not ready to tell her.

Daya: Tarika?

Tarika: haan?

Daya: I am so sorry..

Tarika: sorry? kis liye Daya?

Daya: who kal… kal mere wajah se tum dono ki date kharab ho gayi… meri wajah se abhi ko ghar pe rukna pada aur tum dono shopping pe nahi ja paaye. Aur tumhara aur Abhi ka jhagra ho gaya na meri wajah se?

Tarika: kya? Jhagra? Nahi Daya aisa kuch bhi nahi hua… kisne kaha tumse?

Daya: abhi ne…

Tarika: jhagra kab… (thinking something) oh… ab samajh aaya… (to Daya) Daya jhagra nahi misunderstanding hui… Abhijeet ne mujhe ek baar call kiya tha, tab mera mood off tha… meri friend ka divorce hone waala tha. Mai usey samjhane gayi thi, wohi baat baat pe humara hi jhagra ho gaya tha. Usi waqt Abhijeet ne call kiya toh maine call kaat diya. phir raat ko maine rudely baat ki uss se… shayad usey laga ki mai uspe gussa hoon. Lekin aisa kuch nahi hai…

Par Daya tum kyu sorry bol rahe ho? Kisne kaha ki tumhari wajah se humari date kharab hui?

Daya didn't say anything…

Tarika: Abhijeet ne tumhe iske liye daanta toh nahi?

Daya looked at her with teary eyes..

Tarika: yeh Abhijeet bhi… aane do isey… aaj baat karna hi hoga iss se..

Daya: nahi.. nahi Tarika please… usko kuch mat kehna… aur gussa ho jayega…

Tarika: "aur gussa" yaani who chillaya than a tumpe kal iss wajah se… Daya don't worry mai theek kar doongi sab…

Daya: nahi Tarika rehne do.. please..

Tarika: arey? Aise kaise rehne do? Mai keh rahi hoon na ki mai sort out kar doongi… trust me Daya… sab theek ho jayega…

Daya: nahi Tarika… kal ki baat nahi hai… jabse aaya hoon tabse hi chal raha hai yeh sab… baat tak nahi kar raha hai mujhse… wajah bhi bata nahi raha bas gussa kar raha hai. baat kar bhi raha hai toh bhi chilla raha hai…

Tarika: kya? Tumne pehle kyu nahi bataya mujhe? Acha ab jab itna bata hi diya hai toh sab kuch batao shuru se…

Daya: Tarika par..

Tarika: I promise… who tumse baat bhi karega aur chillayega bhi nahi… please batao…

Daya narrated all the events since he came back to Mumbai…

Tarika: kya? Abhijeet aisa… acha don't worry… mai hoon na.. aaj sab clear ho jayega…

Abhijeet also arrived by this time.. Daya was shocked to see Abhijeet.

Daya: Tarika yeh…

Tarika: maine bulaya usey… aaj sab theek ho jayega Daya… don't worry

Abhijeet: Tarika tumne Daya ko kyu bulaya yahan?

Tarika: tum dono se baat karne ke liye…

Abhijeet: kya baat hai?

Tarika: yeh toh mai tumse poochna chahti hoon.. kya baat hai Abhijeet? Daya se baat kyu nahi kar rahe?

Abhijeet: bas? Yehi poochna tha?

Tarika: haan… aur mai jawab bhi sunna chahti hoon.

Abhijeet: (to Daya) tum baaz nahi aoge na? chugli karli ? mil gayi shanti mujhe Tarika ke nazron mein gira ke.. Daya tumhe har baat Tarika ko batane ki zaroorat hai kya?

Tarika: haan.. hai… kyunki dost hai who mera… dost who tumhara bhi hai..aur zyaada close tum ho Daya ke … par agar tum aise karoge toh of course who mujhko bolega hi na…

Aur tum baat ghumao mat… maine kuch poocha tumse…

Abhijeet: aur yehi mai tumse poochta hoon? Tum kyu nahi baat kar rahi thi mujhse kal raat? Kitni baar call kiya tumhe…

Tarika; Abhijeet… mera mood off tha isliye… par ismein iski koi galti nahi hai… tum iske saath aisa kyu kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: kyunki tumhara mood off isike wajah se hai…

Tarika: nahi Abhijeet… Daya ki koi galti nahi hai… tum issey baat karo bas…

Abhijeet: mujhe baat nahi karni…

Tarika: Abhijeet… please… iss bichare ka kya kasoor hai? mera mood off ka wajah kuch aur tha…

Abhijeet: kya wajah hai?

Tarika: mai sab bata doongi.. par pehle tum Daya ke saath aise behave karna choro.. baat karo uss se… aur haan.. ache se..

Abhijeet; bas? Isike liye bulaya tha yahan pe?

Tarika: Abhijeet tum…

Daya: Tarika… pehle tum log apna solve kar lo… meri wajah se tum dono ka bahut time waste hua hai… mai chalta hoon… tum dono baat karlo…

Saying this Daya started moving out of the park… he looked behind him, Abhijeet and Tarika were still talking on this matter. He shook his head and moved towards his house.

The house was very dark now. He stepped in and switched on the lights. It illuminated the house but the darkness of heart couldn't be illuminated by it… he went straightly to his room and locked his room. His head was aching like hell and so was his heart… he looked around the room, filled with pictures of him and his best friend… the memories which brought only happiness had brought tears in Daya's eyes today.

He clutched his head tightly and closed his eyes. But his mind wont stop bringing the memories of the old days back infront of him. He was tired. Tired of just everything. Tired of Abhijeet's behavior, tired of searching the answers as to why everyone left him like this, tired of asking questions which Abhijeet wasn't answering. He sat there on his bed looking outside the window.

The time was passing by very quickly. He was looking totally blank. When he laid down on the bed, it was 5:00 am. when his eyes fell on the clock, he got up holding it in his hands.

Daya: haan? Subah bhi ho gayi? 5 baj gaye? abhi wapas aaya bhi ya nahi? Darwaaze ki awaaz bhi nahi suni maine?

He moved out of his room and checked Abhijeet's room. There was no one inside. He called him, although sure that he wont pick up his call. The phone rang inside the room only…

Daya: mobile bhi yahin chor diya? ab isko kahan dhoondhu mai? Tarika bhi na.. kaha tha ki mat bolo usey kuch… itne din se kam se kam mujhe avoid kar bhi raha tha toh apna toh dhyaan rakhta tha… ab pata nahi… kal raat ko khaana khaaya bhi hoga ya nahi, raat ko soya hoga kya? Uff! Aur complicate ho gaye cheezein…

He looked around. Then he tried to call Tarika but her phone was out of reach.. he tried again but there was the same response.

Daya: lagta hai saath mein hi honge dono… I hope aisa hi ho… chalo ab mai bhi taiyaar ho jaata hoon. Warna phir sunayega ki koi officer ko bureau late aane ki aadat hai… huh!

He started getting ready but he was worried about Abhijeet too.

He reached the bureau well on time and was surprised to see ACP there.

Acp: Daya aa gaye tum? Mujhe toh laga aaj nahi aoge tum.

Daya: (confused) haan sir mujhe toh aana hi tha.. par aap? Aap toh chaar din baad aane waale the na? phir aap aaj..

Acp: ab jise bureau sambhalna hai wohi aisi harkatein karega toh mujhe toh wapas aana hi padega.

Daya: kya baat hai sir? Koi galti ho gayi humse?

Acp: galti nahi gunaah… Daya khoon kiya hai tumne!

Daya: (shocked) kyaaaaaaa? Nahi… sir maine kuch nahi kiya hai…

Acp; ab jhoot bolne se faida nahi hai Daya. Humare paas tumhare khilaaf sabot bhi hai aur ek chamadeed gawah (eyewitness) bhi…

Daya: nahi.. nahi sir… yeh jhoot hai… maine kuch nahi kiya hai sir…

Acp: kal sham 6 se 7 ke beech kahan the tum?

Daya: 6 se 7? Mai… (recalling) sir mai… park mein tha…

Acp: jhoot!

Daya: nahi sir… sach mein… maine kisika khoon nahi kiya hai… mai uss waqt sach mein park mein tha.

Acp: Daya wahan ke video camera mein tumhari footage record hui hai… spot pe tumhari chain aur bracelet mili hai… aur wahan ke security guard ne tumhe bhaagte hue dekha hai…

Daya: nahi sirrrr… aap mujhpe vishwaas kijiye sir… maine kuch nahi kiya …

Acp: toh tumhara yeh bracelet aur chain, wahan pe kaise mila? Dekho (showing the evidences) yeh tumhara hi hai na?

Daya (seeing his bracelet and chain) haan sir… yeh toh mera hi…

Acp: agar tum crime scene pe nahi the toh tumhari cheezien wahan kaise pahunchi?

Daya: mujhe nahi pata sir.. koi mujhe phansane ki koshish kar raha hai… sir sach mein… maine kuch nahi kiya sir… please…

Acp: chalo ek baar maan bhi liya maine.. par adaalat mein jugde maanenge? Aisa koi hai jo iss baat ki gawaahi de sakta hai ki tum kal park mein the?

Daya: sir… hai… Abhijeet aur Tarika. Who bhi kal mere saath the… park mein.. aap unse poochiye… mai unke saath hi tha.

Acp: Daya… tab toh mai tumhari koi madad nahi kar sakta… Abhijeet aur Tarika ka transfer kar diya gaya hai. delhi bureau.

Daya: kya? Sir… yeh nahi ho sakta?

Acp; ho chuka hai Daya. Abhijeet ne do din pehle hi dcp ko request kiya tha… aaj approve ho gaya uska transfer… mai mila tha uss se aur maine tuhare case ke bare mein kaha bhi…

Daya : usne… usne kya kaha?

Acp: usne kaha ki tum uske saath nahi the kal se…

Daya: nahi… nahi … Abhijeet aisa nahi kar sakta… mujhe aise chorke… iss waqt…

Acp; Daya yeh case ab humare haath mein nahi hai. IB ko handover kar diya gaya hai. mai ab kuch nahi kar sakta. Tumhare arrest warrant bhi nikal chuki hai… I am sorry.

Daya: nahi… Abhijeet aisa nahi kar sakta mere saath… jab mujhe uski sabse zyaada zaroorat hai who… who nahi chorke ja sakta mujhe aise… abhijeeeeeeeeettttt.

**A/N: when you need your best friend and he just walks out of your life… Just like that…**

**READ AND REVIEW…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : HELLLOOOO! FRIENDS EK REQUEST… JOOTE CHAPPAL SAB KHOLKE KE MAN KO SHANT, STHIR KARKE BAITHO YEH CHAPTER PADHNE. AUR KRIPYA HUMARA MURDER NA KAR DE ISEY PADHNE KE BAAD… WARNA "SORRY BHAI" KA ENDING NAHI JAAN PAOGE… HAHAHAHA**

**CHALO AB AAJ KA LAST CHAPTER FOR MERA KYA KASOOR..**

Daya heard his phone vibrate. He saw the screen "Abhijeet calling" . Daya's vision blurred now. Everything around him was turning dark. Slowly he lost complete vision and everything was pitch black.

Daya opened his eyes with a jerk and found himself on his bed. He was totally covered in sweat. He looked at the side table and got his phone. He opened it and checked it.

"20 missed calls, 15 new messages"

Daya checked the list of missed calls.. all belonged to Abhijeet. he opened the message inbox.

**_ ":( :( :( abhi bhi gussa ho? baat nahi karoge?"_**

**_"ek baar toh phone utha lo.. arey reply hi kar do…"_**

**_"arey bhai phone mein paise nahi hai toh bharwa deta hoon… ek reply hi kar do kam se kam. Ek miss call kar de mai call karta hoon. Please"_**

**_"Daya please na gussa mat ho Daya.. please… I'm sorry"_**

**_"Daya I 'm sorry please maaf kar do. Please Daya baat karo na mujhse."_**

**_"Daya please yaar aise chup mat raho, gussa aa raha hai na mujhpe? Nikal lo bhadaas, jhagda kar lo, par please baat toh karo"_**

**_"Daya please phone uthao …"_**

**_"Daya please… I'm sorry"_**

**_"Daya I'm sorry. mai jaanta hoon tum gussa ho. par tumne jo dekha who sahi nahi tha… mai samjha sakta hoon… please ek baar phone uthao. Mai abhi bureau mein hoon, kaam chorke ghar nahi aa sakta. Please phone utha lo."_**

**_"Daya? Daya tu theek hai na? yaar please ek baar phone utha le… please…"_**

**_"Daya yaar gussa ho toh bas ek baar bol do ki sab theek hai ghar pe ! Please yaar mujhe tension ho raha hai ab.. please Daya"_**

Daya looked at the screen with tears in his eyes.

Daya: mai toh bas yeh sapna dekh ke bhi dar gaya. par abhi… abhi ke liye toh maine yeh sapna hakikat bana di hai… mai bhi na… itna idiot kaise hoon? Itna na-samajh kaise ban gaya? kaise nahi samajh paaya Abhijeet ko. Iss waqt meri itni zaroorat thi aur mai hoon ki…

He took the diary which had fallen down from his hands as he had fallen asleep and started reading further.

"10 May 2014

_Daya yaar kahan hai tu… dekh na. koi yakeen nahi kar raha mujhpe. Tu toh jaanta hai na? haan? Tera dost kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakta… maine kuch nahi kiya hai Daya, sacchi. Teri kasam kha ke kehta hoon. Maine nahi kiya… sab mujhpe shak kar rahe hain. Koi yakeen nahi karta mujhpe. Tu jaldi se aa ja na._

_Please Daya mujhe bahut zaroorat hai teri… please aa ja… please…"_

_"11 May 2014_

_Salunkhe sir ne jo tests kiye us se aur shak bad gaya sabka mujhpe. Buri tarah phans chukka hoon. Please help me Daya please… video footage mein meri recording hai, mere shirt pe jo khoon mila who laash se match karta hai, meri watch crime scene pe mili. Uff kal raat mai kahan tha mujhe kuch yaad bhi nahi aa raha, par khoon… mai kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakta! Nahi…_

_Nahi kar sakta na?"_

_"13 May 2014_

_Aaj iss case pe se mujhe nikal diya gaya. ACP sir bhi shak kar rahe hain. Daya aaj agar tu yahan hota toh saath deta na mera? Yakeen karta na mujhpe? Ab toh mujhe bhi lag raha hai jaise yeh khoon kahin mere haathon se toh nahi? Aise waqt mein bas tera hi saath chahiye. Tujhe pata hai Tarika ko bhi lagta hai ki yeh sab maine…_

_Aaj baat karne gaya tha uss se. par uski thinking dekh ke uss se bhi share nahi kar paaya. Aaj itna akela mehsoos kar raha hoon. Pata hai tujhe contact karne ka socha bhi… lekin tu mission pe hai. pareshaan ho jayega toh dhyaan hat jayega tera kaam se. jaldi se sab khatam karke wapas aa ja na… please Daya mujhe teri bahut zaroorat hai… please aa jao. Please"_

_"14 may 2014_

_Daya, pata hai? aaj DCP aaya tha. Bureau mein sabke saamne suna ke gaya mujhe. Kitna kuch kaha aur mai chup chaap sunta gaya. sab sun rahe the. Kisine meri side nahi li… kisine ek baar bhi nahi bola ki sir yeh khoon nahi kar sakta. Bahut bura laga Daya. Media ke saamne, itni be-izzati ki. Guess what? Suspend kar diya gaya mujhe. Aur case bhi "IB" ko handover kar diya gaya hai. aaj search warrant tha. Ghar ki talaashi hui. _

_Daya jaldi aa ja na yaar. Kya pata phir tujhse mulakaat ho bhi ya…"_

_"15 may 2014_

_Daya,_

_Aaj kuch informers se pata chala hai ki mera arrest warrant nikal chukka hai. bahut buri tarah phansa hoon iss baar… kal tak shayad… shayad jab tum aao, mai ghar pe nahi milunga, shayad bureau mein bhi nahi, shayad ab… ab kabhi nahi…_

_Koi vishwaaas nahi kar raha. Kisi ke paas nahi ja sakta, kisi se madad nahi maang sakta. Na mujhe khud kuch yaad aa paaya ki kya hua tha, aur na mai khud kuch kar sakta hoon. Shayad ab mujhe bhi lagta hai ki yeh khoon maine hi kiya ho…_

_Daya apna dhyaan rakhna aur bureau ka bhi. Ab toh wapas aake tujhe hi sab sambhalna hai. khud ka dhyaan rakhna Daya. Ab shayad jab tu pareshaan hoga, mai tere paas na reh saku, tu pukarega tu tere paas na aa saku, tu royega toh tujhe sambhal na saku, tujhe chot lagegi, toh tujhe hospital na le ja saku, tu apna dhyaan nahi rakhega toh tujhe daat na saku, tujhe bukhar hoga toh shayad… shayad tere bure sapno se tujhe jaga na saku, par ek baat yaad rakhna tera Abhijeet humesha tere saath hai Daya. Humesha… shayad tu dekh nahi payega mujhe lekin dil se mehsoos zaroor kar payega… yeh waada raha…_

_Please kabhi rona mat. Apna dhyaan rakhna. Aur haan… achi si ladki dekh ke shaadi waadi bhi kar lena. Aur apne bachon ko na humari dosti ke kisse zaroor sunana… zaroor sunana…_

_Tu humesha kehta tha na ki boss mujhe tumhari bahut zaroorat hai. jitna tujhe meri zaroorat hai na, uss se kayi gunah zyaada mujhe teri zaroorat hai Daya. Humesha tujhe kehta hoon ki emotional hai, sentimental hai. par mai khud kya hoon? Haan kabhi dikhata nahi, tujhe batata nahi par tujhse bada emotional fool mai hoon… tu duniya na sabse acha dost hai, sabse acha chota bhai… teri dosti ne mujhe sab kuch diya, aur aaj unn sab cheezon ko chor ke jaa raha hoon.._

_Bas ek request hai, kabhi mujhe yaad karna toh ek ache dost, ek bade bhai ke nazariye se… kabhi ek khooni ke nazarariye se nahi… mujhe pata nahi ki yeh khoon maine kiya hai ya nahi. Sab mujhpe hi ilzaam laga rahe hain. Par agar tu hi yehi sochega na… yaar mai tut jaunga… _

_I'm sorry Daya… sorry agar maine tujhe kabhi takleef di hogi, kabhi pareshaan kiya hoga. Maaf kar dena. Aur tuney jo bhi kiya mere liye unn sabke liye toh ek thanks bahut hi choti hogi. Par phir bhi…_

_THANKS FOR EVERYTHING DAYA… THANKS A LOT…"_

_Tear's rolled down Daya's cheeks and fell on the dairy page as he read this._

_Daya: abhi ko meri itni zaroorat thi. Aur mai… jab bhi mujhe uski zaroorat padi toh humesha usne mera saath diya, har choti badi musibat mein, meri himmat banke, mere paas raha.. aur jab who akela pad gaya toh mai… mai nahi tha uske paas... kitna roya hoga who. Kisine uska saath nahi diya? kitna akela ho gaya hoga who uss waqt… _

_He turned the pages, they were blank. Again after a few pages, he noticed the writing._

_"30__th__ may 2014_

_Daya yaar tujhe kya kahoon mai. Phirse bacha liya tune mujhe. Finally nikal hi aaya mai. Tu soch raha hoga tune kuch nahi kiya, par actually sab kuch tune hi kiya. Tere liye hi toh jeene ki aas nahi chori, tere liye hi toh khudpe yakeen kiya, tere liye hi toh wapas aaya bahar. Taaki tu kabhi akela na ho. bhagwaan na kare kabhi tu aise phans jaaye toh tujhe yeh sab jhelna na pade jo maine jhela. Tujhe iss akelepan se guzarna na pade, jisne mujhe itna tarpaya. Daya. Sab teri hi wajah se… thanks a lot yaar…"_

_"2 june 2014_

_Waah! ACP sir ne kaha ki Abhijeet jo hua usey bhool jao. Wapas CID join kar lo. Bhool jao? Kaise? DCP ne jo kaha na uska bura nahi laga. Bura laga jab ACP sir ne,Salunkhe sir ne, Tarika ne saath nahi diya. DCP waisa hi hai. par yeh sab, jinko apna maana, inhone bhi mujhpe shak kiya. Aur kehte hain ki sab bhool jao? Kya yeh sab hone ke baad, mai phirse wohi Abhijeet ban paunga, 1 7 saal jisne imaandaari se CID ki naukri ki, usey hi khooni keh diya, itni be-izzati ki, media ke saamne, sabke saamne aur kehte ho ki bhool jao? Kya kabhi mai phir inn sabko apna maan paunga? Kya kabhi Tarika se koi baat share kar paunga, kya ACP sir se,Salunkhe sir se aankhen mila paunga? Bhool jao.. huh! Bas keh diya aur ho gaya…_

_Jism pe chot ho toh waqt ke saath bhar bhi jaate hain. Par dil pe jo chot lagti hai, waqt ke saath aur gehri ho jaati hai… "_

_"4 june 2014_

_CID wapas se join ki. Actually karni padi. Freddy ghar aaya tha. Rone laga tha aur haath waat jorne laga. Bilkul acha nahi laga mujhe. Akhir uski koi galti nahi thi. Who toh chutti pe tha. Usey kuch pata bhi nahi tha. Uski kya galti… phir bol raha tha ki sir agar aap join nahi karenge toh mai bhi resign kar dunga…_

_Join karna pada wapas. Par bureau ab pehle jaisa nahi hai… koi hansi mazaak nahi hota, bas seriously kaam pe dhyaan. Mujhe khud bhi kisi se koi baat karne ka man nahi karta. Bas ab tujhe dekhna hai Daya. Tujhse yeh sab kuch share karna hai… please wapas aa ja…"_

_"5 june 2014_

_Jahan dekho log taane maar rahe hain. Yehi hai na who cid officer jo khooni tha, arey who dekho cid ka gaddar officer jisko DCP ne suspend kiya tha._

_Ghar ke bahar nikalte hi yeh comments. Thak gaya hoon ignore karte karte. Roz yeh taane uff! cid nikala toh itna hungama. Newspapers, tv, sab jagah badnaam kar diya. ab wapas bulana hai toh chup chaap se aake Abhijeet kal se duty join kar lena.. waah! Yeh acha hai…_

_Ab kyu nahi bulate conference, ab kyu nahi chapwate newspapers mein ki Abhijeet khooni nahi tha… usne kuch nahi kiya tha… haan?_

_Waah re waah!"_

_"10 june 2014_

_Aaj finally Daya aa gaya. usey dekhke itni khushi hui ki pooch mat. Aaj uss se kitni baat karni thi. Par saara mood Tarika se jhagre ke wajah se off tha. Aur bichare Daya ko daat diya maine. Shit! Daya ko kitna bura laga hoga. Ek mahine baad wapas aaya who aur… maine aisa kiya uske saath… shayad naraaz hai mujhse mere chota bhai. Par koi baat nahi. Mana loonga usey mai… :)"_

_"11 june 2014_

_Arey yaar yeh kya ho gaya? mai wahan mere aur Daya ka table hi book karne gaya tha. Wahan Tarika mil gayi. Jhagra ho raha tha uss se.. Daya wahan aaya aur ulta hi soch ke nikal gaya… usey laga maine usey mana kiya aur Tarika ke saath khaane chala gaya. arey mai Daya ko surprise karne ke liye usey kaha tha ki mai aaj nahi chal sakta hotel aur socha tha ki booking karwa loonga table ka phir sham ko Daya ko surprise dunga. Par plan ulta hi pad gaya… Daya bahut gussa hai. baat nahi kar raha mujhse. Bahut bura lag raha hai. ek misunderstanding ke wajah se Daya itna gussa ho gaya.. baat hi nahi kar raha.. kitna sorry kaha, kitna manane ki koshish ki par who hai ki… fikar bhi ho rahi hai uski… abhi ek case report hua hai isliye kaam pe bhi jaana pad raha hai, Daya ghar pe hai leave pe… mai abhi ghar nahi ja sakta aur Daya hai ki phone nahi utha raha…_

_Yeh kya ho raha hai mere saath? Sab aise dur ho ja rahe hain. Acp sir, Tarika, sabse dur ho hi chukka tha. Ek Daya tha par yeh bhi… par mai iss rishte ko tutne nahi de sakta… Daya mera dost hai, bhai hai who mera… mai usey nahi kho sakta… kabhi nahi…." `_

Daya closed and kept the diary aside.

Daya: mai bhi na… bina kuch soche samjhe itna gussa ho gaya.. mujhe ek baar baat karni chahiye thi Abhijeet se. mai kaise nahi samajh paaya… call karta hoon Abhijeet ko.

He dialed Abhijeet's number and called him. Abhijeet answered the call almost immediately.

Abhijeet: (worried) Daya… Daya kahan hai tu?

Daya: (softly) gha.. ghar pe hi hoon…

Abhijeet: theek hai na tu? Sab theek hai gahr pe?

Daya: haan..

Daya was struggling hard to hide his teary voice from Abhijeet or else he would be more worried for Daya.

Abhijeet: thank god Daya… tujhe pata hai mai kitna pareshaan tha tere liye. Itni baar call kiya, itne messages bheje.. phone kyu nahi uthaya tuney?

Daya remained silent.

Abhijeet: gussa ho mujhse abhi bhi? Daya I am sorry.. sacchi.. tune jo dekha suna who sab.. I can explain Daya… mai wahan Tarika ke saath nahi gaya tha… mai who…

Daya: (cutting him off) ghar kab aoge?

Abhijeet: aa. Aa raha hoon Daya… raaste mein hoon. 15 minute mein pahunchta hoon… (softly) kuch… kuch kaam tha?

Daya: jaldi aao.

And he cut the phone.

Daya: aaj Abhijeet ke saath saari baatein clear kar loonga. Uski har baat sununga. Sab kuch theek kar dunga.. kitna bura laga hoga Abhijeet ko jab mai aise avoid karne laga usey. usey meri zaroorat thi aur maine muh mod liye uss se. aaj uski saari shikayatein dur kar dunga… ab samajh aaya… maine saari baatein abhijeet ki aur jo Sameer ka divorce hone waala tha who sabko interconnect karke apne point of view se dekha… Sameer ka matter toh aaj dopeher mein hi solve kar diya par abhijeet…

mujhe toh bas iss sapne ne hi hila ke rakh diya, pata nahi Abhijeet pe kya beeti hogi… maine usey kal poori tarah avoid kiya. Agar kabhi Abhijeet mere saath aisa karta toh… mai toh… mai toh mar hi jaata… mujhe sochna chahiye tha…

ab samajh aa raha hai ki kal itna chup kyu tha. Bureau mein koi uss se ankhen nahi mila pa raha tha. Who bhi kisi se baat nahi kar raha tha… kal jis tarah who gussa kar raha tha sab pe… ab samajh aaya inn sabke peeche ki wajah…

Kal raat ko bhi ghar der se aaya tha. Maine poocha tak nahi ki usne khaana khaya bhi ya nahi. Gusse mein yeh kya kar diya maine uske saath…

He was feeling very guilty. Just then someone knocked at the door. Daya hurriedly went and opened the door to see Abhijeet standing there in front of him. Abhijeet saw Daya and immeidiately tried to make it up to him.

Abhijeet: d.. Daya suno… I'm very sorry Daya… I am very sorry… tumhe bahut bura laga hoga na jab tumne dekha who sab… lekin Daya ek baar meri baat sun lo please….Daya kal jo tumne dekha tha who poora sach nahi tha… mai wahan table book karwane hi gaya tha… sacchi… Daya please ek baar meri baat suno Daya… please… mai… mai sab samjha sakta hoon… mai who…

Daya could see Abhijeet concern towards him. how much he was feeling bad for something he didn't do. How much he needed Daya to talk to him again. He wasn't listening to anything. He was just looking at Abhijeet, who was looking so confused, so messed up. Daya saw that Abhijeet needed him at that time. He needed him very badly… he was trying very hard to save his only relation at that moment… Daya felt very bad for him. he was very angry on himself for hurting Abhijeet so much unknowingly.

He just moved towards Abhijeet and hugged him very tightly. Abhijeet was surprised by this sudden change in behavior of Daya.

Abhijeet: d… Daya?

Daya hugged him more tightly….

Daya: aaj gale nahi lagaoge apne chote bhai ko?

Abhijeet wrapped his arms around Daya tightly and closed his eyes tigtly as tears made their way down his cheeks. He needed Daya. He wanted to be with him and finally Daya was right there giving him the hug he needed so much, releasing all the pain he had stored in his heart for so long…

Abhijeet: Daya… kal jo tune hotel mein dekha…

Daya: tum wahan pe table book karwaane gaye the na? mujhe surprise karne… isliye ghar pe mujhe mana kar diya tha. Aur wahan tumhari aur Tarika ki behas ho rahi thi. Tum uske saath khaana khane nahi gaye the. Yehi na?

Abhijeet (surprised) Daya? Tujhe yeh sab… yeh sab kaise pata?

Daya: (crying) boss tum mujh jaise idiot ko kaise jhel lete ho? maine tumhe itna hurt kiya aur tum chup chaap sehte gaye? samjha nahi sakte the mujhe?

Abhijeet: tune bolne ka mauka hi kahan diya?

Daya: mai na… sabse bada idiot hoon. Tum hi ne sir pe chada ki rakha hai…

Daya pulled back from the hug. Abhijeet too had wiped his own tears to stay strong in front of Daya..

Daya: boss …

Abhijeet: (with care) Daya chup ho ja… chup… please chup ho ja…

Daya: Abhijeet? tum mujhpe gussa nahi ho?

Abhijeet: nahi Daya… bilkul nahi…

Daya: thora sa bhi nahi?

Abhijeet: bilkul nahi mere bhai… bilkul nahi…

Daya kept quiet.

Abhijeet: acha tune bataya nahi. Tujhe kaise pata chali hotel waali baat ?

Daya: who… pehle bolo maroge toh nahi?

Abhijeet: ab pitne layak kya kaam kar diya tune?

Daya: pehle promise karo…

Abhijeet: nahi, pehle bata kya kiya?

Daya: na na na na… mujhe maar khane ka shauk nahi hai. mai nahi bataunga… pehle promise karo.

Abhijeet: acha promise. Ab bata?

Daya: who… um maine ek padha tha kuch… who table pe jo rakha hua hai, who cheez who..

Abhijeet moved towards the table and grabbed the book. He looked at Daya in anger.

Daya: (moving back) boss… boss tumne kaha tha ki tum gussa nahi karoge, please…

Abhijeet: (in anger) tumne meri diary padhi?

Daya: (moving back again) dekho dekho Abhijeet, tumne promise kiya tha…

Abhijeet: mujhse bina pooche meri diary padhi? (shouting) Kisne kaha tha tumhe?

Daya: boss who I'm sorry maine…

Abhijeet (a bit softly) acha.. umm… kya sab padh liya? Who meri giraftaari se leke kal tak ka dairy entry.

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet kept quiet and turned his back towards Daya. Daya placed a hand over his shoulder.

Daya: Abhijeet… jo hua usey toh mai theek nahi kar sakta, shayad tumhara gum bhula nahi sakta… par share toh kar sakta hoon, haina?

Abhijeet : arey Daya… rehne de na.. ab… jo ho chukka phir se wohi sab dohora (repeat) ke kya milega. Rehne de na. tera mood abhi acha hai mai tujhe phirse irritate nahi karna chahta.

Daya: Abhijeet kyu jhoot bol rahe ho? tum bhi toh yehi chahte the na? mujhse share karna… yeh tum bhi jaante ho ki tum kehna chahte ho aur tum jaante ho ki mujhe sunna hai. toh phir kyu apna dard chupane ki koshish kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: nahi Daya rehne do na… choro yeh sab… tumhe aise bhi pata hai hi. Tumne meri diary padh li thi na.

Daya: (sighs) dekho Abhijeet, mai tumhe force nahi karunga. Par itna zaroor kahunga ki dard andar rakhoge toh aur takleef dega, andar hi andar kha jayega tumhe… har kisi ke paas koi nahi hota jisse tum bejijhak apna dard baat sako. Tumhare paas hai, aur humesha rahega. Ab aage jo tum socho…

He turned around to move towards his room when Abhijeet caught his hand.

Daya: Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: tujhe.. tujhe seriously jaan na hai ki kya hua tha?

Daya: Abhijeet tum kabhi mujhse apna koi dukh share nahi karte. Bas mujhe khush karne ke liye mere saamne apne aasnoo chupaye rakhte ho. rona bhi aata hai toh kabhi mere saamne yeh baat zahir nahi hone dete akele mein chupke rote ho. jab ki mujhe kabhi bhi koi bhi pareshaani hoti hai mai asaani se share kar leta hoon tumse, har baat batata hoon tumhe. Kya mai jitna tumpe bharosa karta hoon, utna tum mujhpe nahi karte? Apne gum baatne ke kabil nahi samajhte mujhe?

Abhijeet (hurriedly) nahi nahi Daya aisa nahi hai… please mujhe galat mat samjho…

Daya: toh phir batao na… kya hua tha?

Abhijeet: theek hai… batata hoon…

They both sat on the couch and Abhijeet started telling him the incidents.

Abhijeet:

_tu jis din mission ke liye nikla uss din mai bhi sham ko bureau gaya tujhe airport se see off karne ke baad. Uss din toh kuch khaas nahi hua. Agle din mera bahut mood off tha. Tu bhi nahi tha, mera mann nahi lag raha tha ghar pe akele. Phir ready hoke mai bureau gaya toh acp sir ne mujhe, sachin aur purvi ko ek case ke bare mein bataya jismein hume undercover agents ki madad karni thi. Sabko iss case ke bare mein pata nahi tha sirf hum teeno aura cp sir ko hi pata tha. Phir hum unn agents ke saath kaam mein lag gaye. aur do hafton mein case solve kiya. _

_Phir unn agents mein se ek ne mujhe call kiya. Bahut ghabraya hua lag raha tha aur bahut pareshaan bhi. Yeh jo agent tha __**"Sanjeev" **__iss se meri pat ti nahi thi. Behavior acha nahi tha iska aur iska mere saath bahut jhagda hota tha. Phir bhi isne mujhe call kiya. Jab maine poocha toh usne kaha ki mujhe kyu keh rahe ho toh keh raha tha ki tum sabse zyaada responsible ho, mai tumhare alawa iss matter mein kisi aur pe trust nahi kar sakta. Case solve nahi hua hai Abhijeet please meri madad karo. Aur please… baaki officers ko kuch mat batana, unki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai._

_Isliye mai bhi bina kisi ko bataye uske ghar pe chala gaya. usne kuch aur cheezein batayi case ke bare mein aur phir beech mein uske kisi informer ka call aaya aur hum Andheri mein ek purane farm house pe bulaya kuch saboot ke liye. Hum wahan gaye the aur case ke silsile mein ek saboot bhi mila tha hume. Ek envelope tha brown color ka. Sanjeev keh raha tha ki ismein koi important clue hai. jab tak who bol pata ki kya hai tab tak achanak se shooting chalo ho gayi. Sanjeev ko goli lagi thi haath pe par who nikal gaya tha kisi tarah. Mai bhi bahar nikal gaya phir yaad aaya ki envelope andar hi choot gaya hai isliye mai wapas andar gaya aur uss envelope ko Sanjeev ko pass kar diya. maine usey kaha ki who jaake ACP sir se mile aur backup bheje mere liye. Bas tabhi kisi ne peeche se waar kiya aur… aur mai… mai behosh ho gaya. _

_Jab meri ankh khuli toh mai apne ghar pe tha. Mera sir bahut zor se dard ho raha tha aur mujhe kuch yaad bhi nahi aa pa raha tha. Mujhe bas behosh hone ke pehele tak ki baat yaad aayi. Mai soch raha tha ki mujhe ghar kisne laaya toh socha ki shayad mere behosh hone ke baad apni team aa gayi hogi aur un logon ne hi mujhe ghar pe chora hoga. Tab hi door knock kiya kisine, maine khola toh dekha ki ACP sir aur baaki ki team mujhe arrest karne aayi hai? mai confused tha. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha. Mera saman pack kiya hua tha, mere wardrobe mein 25 lakh rupai (rupees) cash rakhe hue the.._

_Bureau le jaaya gaya, dekha mera gun aur watch evidence bags mein hai, Sanjeev ki maut ho chuki hai aur ilzaam mujhpe tha. Farmhouse ke bahar waale camera mein meri footage stored thi… uss recording ke hisaab se "maine Sanjeev ko stab kiya tha, unn badmashon jinhone mujhpe goli chaliyi thi unko envelope de diya tha maine aur unki bhaagne mein help ki aur badle mein unse paise liye."_

_Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha, mere blood stained kapre ghar se mile, mere fingerprints bhi ek knife se mile jispe Sanjeev ka khoon tha. Sab mujhpe shak kar rahe the aur mujhe kuch nahi pata tha._

_Sab shak kar rahe the mujhpe Daya. Kisine meri ek baat bhi nahi maani. DCP sir bhi aaye the. Media waalon ke saamne bahut be-izzati ki meri. Keh rahe the ki.. ki… mai bas yadasht jaane ka natak kar raha hoon, aur uss waqt bhi kiya tha. Wohi medical reports ke sahare mai behoshi ka bahana banake iss case se bachna chahta hoon… maine sab jaan boojh ke kiya. CID mein mere jaise officers kaala dhabba hain. Mai khooni hoon. Mai sabse kehta raha par koi nahi maan raha tha. ACP sir, baaki officers, , Tarika sab chup chaap sun rahe the khade hoke. Koi meri kisi bhi baat ko maan ne ko taiyaar nahi tha. Sab mujhpe ilzaam laga rahe the. _

_Mujhe suspend kar diya gaya, meri batch bhi le li… media ke saamne dhakke maarke bureau se nikala gaya. mujhe bahut dukh ho raha tha… bas lag raha tha ki agar mera dost aaj mere saath hota, mujpe yakeen karta, mujhe sambhal leta, DCP ko mere bare mein itna kuch nahi bolne deta, meri itni insult nahi hone deta… kaash mera dost—Daya hota mere saath…_

Abhijeet stopped with a lump in his throat, he was hurt badly. Daya could see the pain in his eyes. Daya put his hand on Abhijeet's hand and held his hand. Abhijeet looked at Daya.

Abhijeet: tu… tu yakeen karta na mujhpe Daya? Tu sambhal leta na mujhe… tu mera saath deta na Daya? Haan? Bolna? Please… tu mujhe bharosa karta na? meri baton pe yakeen karta na?

Daya had tears in his eyes seeing Abhijeet in this condition.

Daya: haan boss... bilkul karta. Mujhe tumpe poora vishwaas hai. mai nahi chorta tumhara saath. Aur uss DCP ko toh…

Abhijeet: sacchi?

Daya: haan Abhijeet… bilkul sach… mai tumhe arrest hone nahi deta aise… aise kaise mere dost ko arrest kar lete yeh log? Haan? Mai case solve karta, chahe koi mera saath de chahe na de… mai tumpe koi aanch nahi aane deta Abhijeet…

Abhijeet stayed silent.

Daya: phir… case… case solve kaise hua..?

Abhijeet: _ mujhe mere informers se pata chala ki arrest warrant nikal chukka hai. agle din subah giraftaari hui meri aur mujhe IB office ke headquarters le jaaya gaya. wahan who log poochne lage ki maine khoon kyu kiya? Par mera jawaab yehi raha ki maine nahi kiya kuch bhi… daat ke pooche, maara bhi par maine jawab nahi badla… aur kehta bhi kya? Mujhe kuch yaad nahi tha…_

_Phir ek dost hai mera IB mein "Ravi" naam ka. Who mission se wapas aaya hua tha. Jab usey pata chala toh usne mujhse promise kiya ki yeh case who personally handle karega… court mein ek hearing hui thi aur next hearing tak mere lawyer aur Ravi ki investigation se maamla saamne aa gaya tha. Who video forge tha, fake tha. Sanjeev ke khabri ne hi mujhe phansaya tha kyunki who unn badmashon ki gang se mil gaya tha paison ke liye aur Sanjeev ko bhi usine maara tha… _

_Mai chut toh gaya par dil ke zakhm nahi bhare the… har pal har ghadi maine yehi socha ki kaash tu mere saath hota. Jab koi mujhpe bharosa nahi kar raha tha toh tu haath thaamta mera. Ek pal ke liye mujhe bhi lagne laga tha ki kahin maine hi toh Sanjeev ko nahi maara. Iss waqt jab mujhe khudpe bharosa nahi tha uss waqt tu mujhpe bharosa karta. Itna rona aata tha mujhe yeh soch ke ki jinhe humesha apna maana waqt aane par saath chorke chale gaye. ACP sir,Salunkhe sir,baaki saare officers yahan tak ki Tarika bhi… usne bhi saath nahi diya mera… socha tha mushkil ke waqt himmat banegi meri, par usne mujhe todne mein koi kasar nahi chori… _

_Mujhe uss waqt teri bahut zaroorat thi Daya. Bahut zyaada. Par tu toh…_

Daya: Abhijeet… Abhijeet I'm very sorry… please please mujhe maaf kar do… agar mai hota wahan tumhare saath toh tumhe yeh sab nahi jhelna padta na? tumhe inn sab cheezon se hoke nahi guzarna padta na? I'm… I'm very sorry…

Abhijeet: nahi Daya… ismein teri koi galti nahi hai.. tu khudko dosh mat de..

Daya: meri galti nahi toh kiski hai… mai jab bhi musibat mein padta hoon humesha tum saath dete ho. kabhi akela mehsoos nahi hone dete. Jab bhi tumhe pukaarta hoon kahin se bhi chale aate ho mere paas, mujhe bachane. Itni manmaaniyan karta hoon phir bhi tum kabhi khafa nahi hote mujhse, itna demand karta hoon aur tum meri har wish ko poora kar dete ho.. jab bhi mujhe takleef hoti hai ansoo tumhare behte hai, mujhe goli lagti hai toh dard tumhe hota hai, jab bhi mai udaas hota hoon humesha hansa dete ho mujhe, haath badhata hoon toh humesha tumhara haath paata hoon. Girne jaata hoon toh humesha sambhal lete ho mujhe… bas tumse dosti ki thi tumne mujhe bhai bana liya, tumhe ek pal hansaya toh tumne apni zindagi ki saari khushiyan mere naam kar di, tumse saath manga tha aur tumne apni poori zindagi mere naam kardi? Har pal har ghadi jahan tumhara saath paaya maine wahan ek pal tumhe meri zaroorat thi toh mai nahi tha tumhare saath? Jab tum roye toh mai sambhal nahi paaya tumhe, jab tumhe interrogate kar rahe the toh mai rok nahi paaya unhe, tumne mujhe itna yaad kiya aur mai… mai nahi aaya? Kaisa dost hoon mai?

Abhijeet: Daya. Isiliye mai tumse kuch nahi kehta. Tumhari koi galti nahi hai ismein Daya… aur tum toh humesha mere saath ho? yehi kehte ho na tum? Toh phir… jab bhi kamzor pada toh laga ki nahi mujhe apne Daya ke liye strong rehna hoga, jab khudse vishwaas uthne laga toh socha ki nahi Daya hota toh mujhpe vishwaas karta, jab umeed chor di toh socha ki nahi Daya hota toh meri takat zaroor banta, jab bhi laga ki koi mujhpe bharosa nahi karta, koi saath nahi hai toh socha ki Daya hai na… jab ek pal ke liye haar maana toh socha ki Daya ke liye ladna hoga mujhe. Jab who wapas ayega toh mujhe uske saath hona hoga, uske saamne. Taaki agar kabhi usey inn sabse guzarna pade toh uska Abhijeet uske paas ho.. tune hi toh bachaya mujhe Daya.

Daya: maan liya.. maan liya ismein meri galti nahi thi. Par kal? Kal jo maine kiya who?

Abhijeet: Daya its ok.. misunderstanding ho jaati hai… tu sirf mere saath waqt bitana chahta tha. Maine tujhe surprise karne ke liye tujhe mana kar diya phir hotel mein jaake booking karni chahi. Sirf ek table khaali thi, jise Tarika apne friend ke liye book karna chahti thi. Jhagra shuru table se hua aur phir meri giraftaari mein jaisa usne behave kiya uspe chala gaya. tu jab aaya toh hum dono ko table for two ki booking ki baat karte suna aur tujhe laga ki mai tujhe mana karke Tarika ke saath khaane aaya hoon… come on Daya, seedhi si baat hai. kisi ko bhi gussa aayega, agar koi dosti ko chorke pyaar pe poora attention de de…

Daya: par mujhe tumse confusion clear karni chahiye thi, tumhe aise avoid nahi karna chahiye tha. Poore din tumse baat nahi ki maine, aur indirectly taane bhi mare… tumhe kitna bura laga hoga na… kitna bura laga hoga..

Abhijeet: Daya, tu jab tak aisi bacchon jaisi harkat nahi karta na, mujhe vishwaas nahi hota ki tu mera Daya hai. par haan iss baar thoda bura laga tha. Tune baat jo kanra band kar diya tha aur who bhi ek misunderstanding ke chalte.. aage se gussa hoga na bolke hona, jhagda chalega par chup mat ho jaana aise..

Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly and Abhijeet smiled at his brother.

Daya: I'm sorry… I'm very sorry Abhijeet aage se kabhi nahi karunga aisa.. pakka. kabhi nahi karunga aisa..

Abhijeet put his arms around him and rubbed his hand on his hair.

Daya was shedding his tears on Abhijeet's shoulder. He was feeling very bad about how he behaved with Abhijeet. the fact that Abhijeet wasn't the least bit angry on him made him feel even guilty.

Abhijeet realized his shirt getting wet on the shoulder part and knew immediately that his brother was crying.. Abhijeet knew that he was feeling bad, but he wasn't angry on him. he knew that Daya wasn't at fault.

Abhijeet: Daya… Daya… tu ro raha hai?

Daya (teary tone) nahi toh..

Abhijeet: acha? Jhoot bolega mujhse… mai tujhe ache se jaanta hoon.

Daya: boss please mujhe maaf kardo please… mai kabhi… kabhi aisa phirse nahi karunga… kabhi nahi… promise… kuch bhi bura lagega toh tumse aake pehle poochunga, kabhi aise misunderstandings nahi hone dunga… kabhi nahi…

Abhijeet: Daya ho jaata hai… its ok.. aur kya maaf kardo maaf kardo.. haan? Mai naraz nahi hoon tujhse… chal ab chup ho ja mera baccha.. chup ho ja…

Daya: I am very sorry abhi… muj.. mujhe.. maa. Maaf… please… gu.. gussa mat… mat hona… tum.. tum kabhi na.. nahi karoge na… aisa.. me… mere saath… agar tum … aise.. aise karoge toh… mai… mai toh mar…mar jaunga…

Abhijeet; Daya… khabardaar jo phirse aisi marne ki baat ki.. aur, sorry mat bol aise baar baar… chup ho ja Daya… please…

Abhijeet tried to pull back from the hug but Daya didn't want to leave him now.

Abhijeet: Daya? Kya hua? Aain? Chorna nahi hai mujhe? Ek mahine ka kota aaj hi poora karega kya?

Daya: mai tumhe kabhi nahi chorke jaana chahta Abhijeet.. kabhi nahi…

Abhijeet put an arm around him again.

Abhijeet:mai tujhe khudse dur hone bhi nahi dunga. Tu toh meri zindagi hai. tu dur chala jayega toh mai toh mar jaunga yaar…

Daya: I'm really very sorry..

Abhijeet: (fake anger) Daya… gussa nahi hoon mai tujhse, par agar ek baar bhi aur sorry kaha na toh naraz ho jaunga tujhse… kabhi baat nahi karunga tujhse.

Daya (pulling back from the hug immediately) nahiiiiii.. please nahi..

Abhijeet: ab chal apna rona band kar..

And he wiped Daya's tears..

Abhijeet: arey mere chote se bhai. Its ok… tu itni mature baatein karega tab toh mujhe shak hone lagega tujhpe… aur waise ab toh sab theek ho gaya hai na..

Daya: nahi boss. Sab theek nahi hai… sab toh theek karna hai mujhe…

Abhijeet: matlab?

Daya: tum aur Tarika ek doosre se baat nahi kar rahe… bureau mein kuch pehle jaisa nahi hai… inn sabko toh theek karna hai mujhe.

Abhijeet looked away.

Daya: lekin pehle tum batao. Tum sabkuch pehle jaisa dekhna chahte ho?

Abhijeet; (looking at him) tu kaise karega?

Daya: pehle kaho toh haan ya na?

Abhijeet: haan.

Daya: acha suno sabko maaf kar paoge?

Abhijeet stayed silent.

Daya: boss agar tum nahi karoge toh nahi hoga. Maana unn logon ne acha nahi kiya. Par tum bhi aise akad ke baithe rahoge toh unmein aur tum mein kya fark reh jayega? Maaf kardo Abhijeet.. warna humara cid parivaar bikhar jayega. Aur humare beech ki daraar ka faida hazaron mujrim utha sakte hain. Humari unity humari strength hai.. batao? Maaf kar doge na sabko?

Abhijeet nodded as yes.

Daya: agar who sab sorry kahe tumse toh? Maaf kar doge na? dil se?

Abhijeet nodded as yes again.

Daya; Tarika ko bhi?

Abhijeet: Daya…

Daya: please please usko bhi… kya tum kho dena chahte ho usey? sacha pyar aur sacha dost har kisi ko nahi mil paata. Bahut kam log hote hain jinke naseeb mein dono hote hain. Aur yeh baat mujhse acha koi nahi jaanta. Hazaar baar dhoka hua hai pyaar mein. Believe me, Tarika tumhe betray nahi karegi kabhi… shayad ho sakta hai who tumse sorry kehna bhi chahti ho aur tum uss se jhagra karne lage toh usey bhi gussa aa gaya ho? batao nahi chate sab pehel jaisa ho jaaye tumhare aur uske beech..?

Abhijeet: chahta toh hoon Daya par..

Daya: par war kuch nahi. Haan ya na?

Abhijeet: haan.. par tu karega kaise?

Daya; who kya karna hai kaise karna hai mujhpe chordo… par boss pehle ek kaam kar do.

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: boss itna plan soch sochke na bahut bhook lagi hai… chalo na uss din lunch nahi karwaya.. aaj dinner karwa do…

Abhijeet laughed at this. Even after all this, he could actually think about food..

Abhijeet: Daya tu nahi sudhar sakta na?

Daya: boss mai aisa hi hoon. **AB ISMEIN MERA KYA KASOOR?**

**;)**

**A/N : TOH FINALLY… EK STORY KHATAM HUI… HOPE ENDING ACHA LAGA HOGA. AAP SABSE EK SECRET SHARE KARNA THA…**

**YEH STORY KISIKI REAL STORY HAI. AFSOS KI ISMEIN DAYA KA JO SAPNA THA WHO USKI REALITY HAI AUR DAYA KE SAATH JO SAPNA TUTNE KE BAAD HUA WHO AAJ TAK EK KHWAAB HI HAI.. YEH STORY USI KE UPAR LIKHI THI MAINE AND ISKA ENDING CHAPTER 5 HI THA.. PAR KYUNKI DUO PE BASE KARKE LIKHA THA SO AISI ENDING NAHI DE SAKTI THI THAT'S WHY A HAPPY ENDING.**

**PAR GUYS YEH FICTION HAI ACTUAL LIFE MEIN HAR BAAR HAR JAGAH HAPPY ENDING NAHI HOTI. SO AAP SABSE REQUEST HAI KI LIFE MEIN SACCHE RISHTE/ DOST MILNA BAHUT HI MUSHKIL HAI. BAHUT KAM LOG HAIN JINKE PAAS ACTUAL MEIN LITERALLY EK BEST FRIEND HOTA HAI… KABHI APNI DOSTI KE BEECH MISUNDERSTANDINGS NA AANE DE AUR KABHI UNKO KHONA MAT…**

**EK TURNING POINT BAHUT KUCH BADAL DETA HAI. AGAR JO READERS ISEY PADH RAHE HAIN AAP MEIN SE KOI BHI APNE SACCHE WAALE ACTUAL SENSE SE "BEST FRIEND" SE JHAGRA KARKE AAYE HAIN TOH PLEASE JAAKE SOLVE KAR LEIN… AUR JITNE HO SAKE ACHE MOMENTS APNE DOST SE SAATH SHARE KARE AUR JIYE BHI…**

**BEST WISHES TO ALL THE PEOPLE AND THEIR BEST FRIENDS.. HOPE AAP SAB HUMESHA, SAATH RAHE, AUR KHUSHI SE RAHE. **

**LOVE AND HUGS TO ALL. MAY GOD BLESS YOU..**

**YOURS FRIEND,**

**ABHIJTA**


End file.
